Perfect Soldier
by EdgelessSword
Summary: Angelica "nightfire" Rivera was created to become the soldier every government wants to have. Her main mission? Kill Makarov. She joins Task Force 141 under Shepherd's orders. How will everyone react to this new "super weapon"? M for strong language, violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**_I thought it would be interesting to see a female super-soldier in the CoD world. So yeah! c: I hope you like it! :3 The first two episodes are just introduction, a little background for her. Remember to review if you like the story!_**

* * *

><p><em>It is said that the human beings only use a 10% of their neuronal capacity…is it?<em>

_Angelica "Nightfire" Rivera was a well know Doctor who was working with the government in the development of a drug that would be able to create the "perfect soldier" by enhancing neuronal and cellular activity. With a total of 20 capable test subjects, the drug was proven to be powerful by unlocking 20-30% of the brain's capacity and also enhancing their physical strength, but all the tests subjects died within ours or minutes after the drug was administrated. The Project was going to be shut down and be considered as a "failure" When the doctor noticed that all the test subjects were male. What if the drug was tested in a woman?_

**[Perfect Soldier Program Facility]**

I was getting out of my office with what I knew would be the solution to our problems, when I saw my work partner talking with the U.S Military Generals. He seemed having trouble persuading them that the project would work.

"General Mackenna" I called the general and he turned around to look at me.

"I'm Dr. Angelica, I'm the one responsible for the development of the C3H4 drug."

"Oh, pleased to meet you Dr. Angelica." he stretched my hand "I was talking with your partner here about the shutdown of the operation. Believe me I wa-"

"I may have found the answer to our problems." I cut him off. "It's just a variable that hasn't been tested."

He straightened his posture. "which is?" he asked.

"None of the test subjects were female."

The generals looked at each other, mocking at me. "And how that's supposed to-"

"No, you don't understand." I said, cutting him off again. "The C3H4 comes from a hormone that is segregated by females in the 3rd week of pregnancy. Unlike men, females may endure its effects because it is segregated naturally from our (female) bodies"

"Dr. Angelica, I want this to work more than anyone, believe me. But where are you going to get a compatible female test subject in one day? Our superiors are going to shut this facility down tomorrow."

_Here I go…_

"I will be your test subject"

They all looked at me astonished.

"Angelica, don't be stupid" said Dr. Wheathley

"Stupid would be not trying, Wheathley" I turned to face the General "I know I am a Compatible test subject. After all, I developed the drug."

"Know, Doctor, that after this _experiment_ you will have no choice but to come with us and join our cause. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Good" said the other General. "We will wait for you in the test chamber"

I nodded in agreement as they walked away from us.

Wheathley approached me with great exasperation "Are you out of your bloody mind? What the hell are you thinking? What if you're wrong?"

"Then I'll die." I said indifferently "I've worked in this since I left med school. _THIS_ is my life. If they shut it down it would be like killing me anyways."

He remained silent because , as a fellow researcher, he knew exactly what I meant.

"I hope you're right"

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready?" asked Wheathley as he prepared the intravenous solution.

"Do you really have to ask?"

He turned to the team "Is everyone ready? Are the neurological readings operational?"

"Online and working"

"Vital signs?"

"She's a little nervous…"

Wheathley held my hand and gave me sad smile. "Good luck, Partner."

I closed my eyes as the liquid was being poured into my veins and I began to have an epileptic response.

"Is this normal?" the General asked.

"It is the first stage" Wheathley responded.

After that, all the chattering became mumbling in my ears and everything went dark.

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor and everyone was staring at me, shocked. I sat down on the chair again and looked at them.

"Well?" I asked

"What are her readings?" Wheathley asked, still shocked.

"As it should be" the doctor confirmed. "She has 24% of the brain's capacity unlocked and everything looks stable."

"Have you any recalls of what just happened?" The general asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Remarkable" Wheathley said as he took off his glasses. "20 minutes have passed and she is still stable. Most test subjects died within the first 5 minutes"

"I am stable and will remain stable. I am in a full control of my body now, and now that I am I can see that, as humans, we have obstacles that hold us back from what really matters." I said as I entered in realization of how we (humans) make a big deal of the stupidest and minimal things.

I took a scalpel that was near me and stabbed my hand as they all gasped terrorized by that action.

"For example, as humans, pain is all that matters. Pain, nothing more." I examined my hand as blood gushed from the wound. I felt pain at the beginning, but it faded away now that I could choose to ignore it. I took the scalpel out of my hand and watched my hand as it quickly healed from the wound. "As new" I said when my hand healed completely.

"Sir"

My head started to ache as some beeping sounds came out of the computers.

"Sir, her brain capacity is decreasing."

"How much?" Wheathley asked.

"23%...22%...21%...20%"

The beep sound stopped. "Don't worry." I said "I did that. With a 24% I was starting to realize how stupid the reason you want me in your military task force is. But now, I can control that impulse a bit more."

"So " I stood up and the Generals walked backwards when I did until they were stopped by a table. "_When do we start?_" I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you begin, let me explain what kind of new abilities she has :3 First: neural capacity enhanced. This means that now she has her analytic capacity beyond human levels. Second: Enhanced Physical strength. But not the "super strong" kind of strength, I'm talking about the ability to have a fast healing process and reduced tiredness. Third: Extract information via physical touch. [Kinda like the movie "Lucy"]. It is triggered at will, but sometimes it may triggers by itself. Fourth and last: Because she has 20% unlocked, her "human" emotions are reduced to a minimum, There is almost no space left for them in her brain. As I explained before, she sees things from a different perspective now. She wont feel the same kind of excitement she did when she was a normal human [Happiness, Pity, Love, Fear, sadness, Mercy] I mean, she may feel some of these but in small amounts. **

* * *

><p>I watched the base as it came into view from the helicopter, then at the Generals before me. One, in particular, was staring at me.<p>

"We never quite presented each other" he said as he extended his hand to me "I'm General Shepherd"

I stretched his hand. "Angelica."

"You might as well want to start to use your code name"

"Right, "_Nightfire". _May I ask why did you put me that?"

He smiled- "Because the _Night fire_ is powerful and almost impossible to stop."

_Almost..._

"We are nearly there, Nightfire. Captain MacTavish will receive you and then escort you to your room as soon as we arrive. You will start as a Private, for you have never been in the army before, but that will not mean that you won't have the same authority as a Lieutenant. After all, you are smarter than any other human being alive" said General Mackenna.

"Tomorrow early he will take you to the C.Q.B test chamber and I already took the trouble of informing the team about your…_condition_, So I'm sure they will be anxiously looking forward for that test tomorrow, as am I." General Shepherd said.

The chopper landed softly on the ground and the door opened as soon as it did. "All your belongings are waiting for you in your room. Good luck, Private."

When the Chopper took off, I turned and watched my surroundings. Men were doing push-ups, running, shooting exercises… same old.

A man with a Mohawk and a scar running down his right eye approached me from the distance. I walked towards him, knowing he was the person I was supposed to meet.

"Are you Private Angelica?" He said in his Scottish accent.

"That's correct. But please, I've been instructed to use my code name only."

_"Nightfire"_

"Correct"

He extended his hand to me.

"Welcome to Task force 141, _Nightfire_"

"Thank you" I said, stretching his hand.

"I'll present you to your new teammates. Follow me please."

We walked in silence towards the base and I noticed he was tense by my presence. "It's not necessary this amount of formality, MacTavish" I said "It's not like I'm one of your superiors anyway" I lightly smiled at him, knowing that would work relieve things.

"I'm sorry, It's just that after all they've told me I feel like I'm walking along side with one of them."

"Non-sense, I'm just a girl." I smirked "Relax."

I sensed he did relaxed a little and smiled at me.

"So" he broke the silence " '_Nightfire_' huh? Did they pick that for you or did _you_?"

"They did. General Shepherd said it was because _"Night fire is powerful and almost impossible to stop." _I said, quoting Shepherd's words.

"I'm sure the code name fits your abilities"

"I guess we will find that out"

"We will be reuniting with your new teammates in short. Here in Task Force 141 we are a family, and we are anxious to make you part of it" he smiled at me as we approached the door.

"Thank you" He opened the door for me.

"Everyone, this is Private _Nightfire_, the one we've been informed this morning."

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me as if I was some kind of exotic animal.

"Please, don't look at me like that. I'm just like you."

"But far more superior!" said a guy as he smiled at me.

"That's Roach. He's also new in the team."

"At least I won't be the only fresh meat around" I smiled at him.

"I'm Toad and that one over there is Archer, we are the snipers of the team"

I smiled at them. "I already feel safe"

"So this is the superhero they sent us?" said a guy as he examined me from head to toe.

"And this is _Meat_" said MacTavish.

"Are you pleased with what they've sent you?" I grinned as I stretched his hand.

"You can bet" he smirked at me.

All the room burst into laughter. "Calm down lover boy!" said one guy.

"Yeah!" said another one.

"And those are Scarecrow and Ozone."

I smiled and waved at them.

"And This..." He said approaching a guy who had a skull-patterned balaclava on with dark-red sunglasses. "Is Ghost. My lieutenant"

I approached to shake his hand, but as soon as I grabbed it, I saw a drift of memories that flashed through my mind, _horrible_ memories. I quickly let go his hand and he looked at me confused.

"Sorry, I just… I just saw..." Confused and not really knowing what to say, I just shook my head to clear my head. "Sorry, I'm still not familiarized with this." I said referring to my whole being.

"So, how was it?" Roach asked.

"How was what?" I turned to him.

"You know, turning into a superhuman! How did it felt?"

Roach was like a little kid. A little kid excited for a new toy would be an even more accurate description.

"I wouldn't call it "superhuman", but…" I sat down at the edge of a table. "It was….It _felt_ like everything that make us human were fading away…slipping through my fingers…"

I looked at them as they were all listening closely to my experience. "I barely feel anything, and I ain't just talking about sensitivity here. Love, Fear, Pain... They are all reduced to a minimum if not eradicated from every cell of my body. I don't know if it's just a phase or if it's permanent yet, but I really hope it's just a phase."

"It sounds horrible" said Roach.

I shrugged "It's the kind of soldier everyone wants apparently. hopefully it will be just a stage from the real deal"

"I'll make you feel again, sweet heart" said Meat, grinning at me.

"Shut up, Meat" said roach.

"Enough Questions lads. Let the lady rest." MacTavish turned to me. "I bet you had a rough day"

I sighed. "You could say that."

"Oh, I forgot to ask. We don't have any empty rooms left, so I was going to ask you if you would mind sharing a room or do you really want a room of your own?" MacTavish Asked.

"Sharing a room sounds good. With whom will I be sharing it with?"

"You will be sharing it with-"

"Me!" said Meat interrupting MacTavish as he plead with his hands.

"Don't be silly, it will obviously be me. I'm also new." Said Roach

"-With my lieutenant, Ghost" MacTavish finished.

"_Awwwww_" they both said, disappointed.

I smiled at Ghost not sure if he was smiling back. "Seems you are the lucky one." I said sarcastically.

"If you want you can change places with me, Ghost" said Roach "I would gladly sacrifice myself for your good, mate"

"Forget it, _mate_." said Ghost with his British accent.

"It is settled then! Let's go, let me take you to your room" said MacTavish as he beckoned me to follow him.

I dismissed myself with a final smile to all of them. "I'm looking forward to work alongside all of you"

Smiling had become so unnatural for me. I've noticed that we (humans) smile a lot.

"It feels weird." I mumbled.

"What?" MacTavish asked.

"It feels weird" I repeated out loud. "Smiling without actually feeling it? I don't know. I'm doing it because it is socially acceptable but I can't- I don't feel the "happiness" that usually comes along with it." I sighed. "I'm starting to wonder if I made the right decision"

MacTavish stopped and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Do not regret things that came with great sacrifice and will save thousands of lives"

"That's what I hope"

"Besides" he smiled "You wouldn't have gotten to know us"

"Thank you" I said, giving him one of those unsatisfying smiles.

"Well, this is it" he opened the door "your room"

The room was small. It had two beds, each on each side of the bedroom, and a little table just beside the door.

"Cozy" I said, getting inside the room.

"Your bed is the one on the left. Your stuff is on top of the bed as you can see."

"Yeah, there they are. Thank you"

"I'll leave you now. If you need anything, my room is just across the hall."

"Alright, thank you."

He closed the door and I was finally alone.

I sighed. _Well, you are already here…_

I unpacked my stuff and prepared myself to sleep. I took off my cellphone and saw a message from Wheathley.

_- "how's everything?" he asked_

_-"For now, everything is good. Repeat me what I can do with 20% unlocked?"_

_-"do you really want me to repeat that? I thought you had a good memory now."_

_-"Don't be a dick. I'm asking because when I grabbed someone's hand I saw what it looked to be his memories."_

_-"really? Well that's new. I'll have to add that to the report."_

_-"it doesn't happen every time though."_

_-"but do you feel good? I mean, we haven't reached this far of the experiment to know what will happen. I'm trying to run the data a little bit farther to know what to expect."_

_-"yeah, I feel good. Hopefully I will make it 'til the morning."_

_-"yeah, try to do that. We don't want your teammates to find a corpse tomorrow. That would be messy."_

_-"ha. ha. Good bye asshole"_

I tossed my phone to the bed and opened my laptop. I felt the need to document all the thing that I was going through and all the new abilities I had.

A knock on the door made me look up as the door opened. "Can I come in?" asked Ghost from behind the door. "Yeah, come in." I said as I sat properly on the bed and placed the laptop on my legs.

"Hi" I said to him when he appeared.

"How's everything going?" he asked

"Good for now, I think"

He closed the door and sat on his bed. "So, what happened earlier this day?"

I closed my laptop and sat facing him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak anyone out"

"I don't think you freaked anyone, you are like their new toy, -in the good way of course" I couldn't tell if he was smiling when he said that. "So, what was it?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I do it again? Grab your hand I mean."

"Sure." He said as he extended his hand towards me. I took it fully this time. His hand was soft and a bit cold.

"Nothing" I said disappointed as I let him go. "It seems like it doesn't always happens"

"What?"

"I don't know. We aren't certain of some things. In our studies, the test subjects didn't live enough to fully understand what new abilities they had...-"

"I'm starting to think you don't want to tell me" he interrupted me.

I sighed "Fine, I saw…what it seemed to be your memories. Just a bit of them."

He remain silent "Oh…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

"And what did you see?" he asked seriously.

"Well, your father…the things he did. Your brother…"

He didn't say anything.

"Are you ok?"

He stood up "You should go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be tough" He said, trying to pretend he was fine and made his way to the door.

I stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Look, I know how you felt. I felt it too." He tilted his head to look at the hand I was grabbing. "I just- I just want you to know that you are not alone. You don't have to be alone anymore." he squeezed my hand softly and got out of the room.

"_Way to go, angelica"_ I said to myself, and crashed in the mattress. The strongest sentiment I felt when I grabbed his hand for the first time was loneliness. It was awful and he has been keeping that inside him all this years…

_I can't leave him get through this alone, not after I brought all his horrible memories back. _

I stood up and searched for him around the base. He was outside, on the rooftop, sitting at the edge of the building. I sat beside him and looked at the view, then to the ground beneath my feet. That thing was very high.

"You know what's funny? I'm having that feeling that you get when you are in a very high place and you just feel like jumping."

He snickered at my attempt to make him feel better. "and what's funny about that?"

"I'm not supposed to feel anything" I smiled.

He turned to me "Thank you" he said as he stared at me with those darkened lenses.

I placed my hand over his and smiled at him "I'm glad you are my roommate."

I realized something that night and I genuinely smiled at that fact.

"I guess still have some feelings".

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_From this episode forward you will begin to see her use her abilities a lot more, specially in missions. I remind you that she is not a robot. She is still human. she still feels but not in the same amount a normal person would._**

* * *

><p>"Remember, switching is always faster than reloading and don't waste your time aiming down your sights." MacTavish said as he led me to the test. "From now on, you are on your own. Good luck." he said when he left me at the starting point of the C.Q.B test (close-quarter battle test).<p>

_"I think I won't need to reload."_ I murmured to myself as I climbed up the stairs.

I saw things differently now. My mind was calculating all the possibilities and I knew where every pup-ups would be. "Captain MacTavish!" I called him.

"Aye? Any problem lass?"

"Please get all the pup-ups standing as soon as I drop. I want to try something."

_This walls can be penetrated by bullets._

"All of them ready for your drop. On your go."

I dropped through the rope, and as soon as I landed I quickly shot at all the first pup-ups that appeared as if I could see them raising in slow motion. Then, I shoot through the walls aiming at different directions, knowing where the other pup-ups would be and as soon as I finished, I turned and walked towards MacTavish and Ghost.

"I know I shot every single one, but I'm going to ask you if I did so that _you_ can accept the fact that I just did." I beamed at my riddle. "And I believe that I finished in 04.59 seconds" I said as I approached to them.

MacTavish and Ghost exchanged glances. "I don't even know what to say" Ghost said.

"Saying _"I don't even know what to say"_ is saying something." I moved my head in approval as a genuine smile appeared in my face.

_I can't tell if my emotions are coming back to me, or…_

"Good Job, Private" I said a voice that interrupted my thoughts.

"General Shepherd. Good to see you, Sir."

"I must say I'm impressed by your…presentation."

"It seems that you are not the only one" I said looking back at MacTavish and Ghost. "So, why don't you care explain to me what's the situation, General? What am I doing here?"

"You are here to take down a terrorist named Makarov."

"So Makarov is the Prize."

"Makarov's no prize. He's a whore. A mad-dog killer for the highest bidder. That man is fighting his own war and has no rules. No boundaries. He doesn't flinch a torture, human trafficking, or genocide. He's not loyal to a flag or a country or any sets of ideals. He trades blood for money. "

"So how do I get to know him?"

"In an undercover mission of the C.I.A, agent "Allen" infiltrated himself in a Makarov's Op. Thousands of innocents were killed in an airport in Russia and it ended with Allen being compromised. his current status is K.I.A"

"The Russians ain't gonna let this massacre go unanswered. It's going to get bloody." acknowledged Ghost.

"Too right, mate. Now, in the eyes of the world, they are the victims. No one is going to say a word when the Russians club every American they can reach…" MacTavish said.

"Makarov was one move ahead. Now he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an American." Shepherd stated.

"We are the only ones who know it was Makarov's op. Our credibility died with Allen. We need proof. "MacTavish said, crossing his arms.

"Follow the shell"

**[Mission:****Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.****Target: Alejandro Rojas.]**

"The target is Alejandro Rojas"

"Never heard of him sir." MacTavish said.

"You may know him as _"Alex the Red"._ He supplied the assault."

"One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Which means… "

"He's our ticket to Makarov"

"So, how do we proceed, Cap?" I asked MacTavish.

"We'll split. Two teams. Roach, Meat and I will find Rojas's assistant. You and Ghost will hold in position to intercept him in case he escapes."

"Roger that." I said.

Ghost and I returned to the room to start packing things up for the mission. We were to arrive one day earlier to ready things up and to rest before the mission. I was packing up the essentials when I remembered that I've left my toothbrush on the table. I turned to grab it but I crashed into Ghost.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said moving backwards and accidentally slammed my head in the edge of a metal shelf.

"Ouch" he said as he approached me and touched my head in the spot I've been hit. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _It's weird not feeling any pain._

He lifted his hand and showed it to me. "You're bleeding." He said.

"Am I?" I asked as I touched my head then looked at my hand that was now stained with a few drops blood. "Oh, I am."

"Wait here." He said as he got out of the room.

I sat on the bed touching the injury and feeling how it began to heal. After a few minutes he returned with a couple of cottons and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in his hand. He sat beside me, soaked the cotton in the hydrogen peroxide and placed it in my injury.

The injury had healed long before he came back, but I didn't want to make all his effort worthless so I didn't say anything and just stared at him as he cleaned the injury.

I could see his eyes through his lenses as he "healed me", and noticed they were of a sky-blue color. I smiled at him as he cleaned the injury and he began to lower his pace until he stopped.

"Thank you" I said almost whispering to him .My heart was pounding a little faster than usual as we stared at each other, until someone suddenly opened the door, making us look at the door.

"Hey" said Roach when he popped his head through the door frame. "MacTavish said we're ready to go."

"Alright, thank you" I said.

"Do you need any help with your bags?" he asked, entering the room and Ghost heavily sighed.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you" I said standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Let's go, Ghost" I said.

Because of the hours of difference, we arrived Brazil at night and we stayed in a building the U.S. embassy had prepared for us. This time Ghost, MacTavish and I were in the same room. Roach, Meat and a guy named Royce were in the other room in front of us.

Ghost and I were preparing the weapons for tomorrow's mission and MacTavish was preparing the intercoms, testing they were all functional.

I was picking up the next weapon when someone knocked at the door.

"Come on in" said MacTavish. The door opened and Meat entered the room.

"Hey, Cap. Roach, Royce and I are going to the bar downstairs. You guys wanna come?" He asked.

"There's a bar downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, well…not exactly downstairs, but it is in the same block."

"We should rest. Tomorrow is mission day" said MacTavish.

"Oh, come on Cap! It is barely 9:00 p.m.! Besides, we don't have to stay for long. Just for a few hours..!"

"Hours?" I asked

"Fine, Hour." Said Meat, annoyed. "But come on, join us."

MacTavish looked at Ghost, like if he was asking for permission and Ghost just shrugged.

"Fine." said MacTavish. "Why the hell not."

Gladly, I had brought extra clothes in case something like this happened. I put on a black shirt, black jacket, dark jeans and black heels.

I looked myself in the mirror. _It's been some time since I last saw myself in one of these… _

I took off the ponytail I had on, and let my long brown hair fall freely. I brushed my hair and I put on a black eyeliner and red lipstick that were the only things I've brought besides the gear.

"NightFire, Hurry up we have to leave." said MacTavish from the other side of the door.

I got out of the bathroom and both, MacTavish and Ghost, stared at me from head to toe.

"NightFire, you look…." Said Ghost.

"Do I look bad? Let me change!" I said quickly turning around.

"No!" the both screamed. "You look very nice" said MacTavish.

"Oh…Thank you" I smiled at them. "Let´s go then"

_**[Author's note: Again, I recommend you to listen to the songs scripted below :3 it puts the atmosphere to the scene.]**_

We arrived the Bar and the whole place smelled like alcohol. Inside were the usual things; music, alcohol, drunks, and of course, girls. Royce, Roach and Meat joined some girls that were dancing while Ghost, MacTavish and I went for the bar to have some drinks.

"Those three are definitely womanizers." I said, looking at Roach and the other two.

"The bests" said MacTavish. The song _don't stop the party_ from _Pitbull_ began to play in the bar and MacTavish stood up. "Let's do what we're here for" he said as drank a shot of tequila and danced his way to our teammates.

"If you can't fight them" I said as I stood up and lend my hand to Ghost. "Join them" he said grabbing my hand.

We walked towards the group and joined them in their personal party until the song changed to _Ajena_ from _Eddy Herrera_, a Spanish salsa singer. I've only heard this song once in my life, many years ago.

MacTavish grabbed my hand began to dance with me and I smiled at him as I joined him. I laughed at MacTavish's attempt to dance salsa. Unlike him, I knew how to dance salsa, since my father was a Latin American, he'd taught me.

As MacTavish and I were dancing, I saw Ghost and Meat talking and drinking at the bar section area and I noticed that Ghost had taken off his lenses and had his balaclava raised up to his lips. _Finally…_

"Do you want to dance with him?" MacTavish suddenly asked.

"What? No. I was just-"

"It's ok." He said with a bright smile. "I've been watching. You two have grown very close."

"It's not what you think. Remember that I barely have feelings."

"Sometimes barely is enough." He teased me.

I shook my head and smiled. "Just dance, MacTavish."

"After this song, I want you to go ask him to dance with you." He said as we danced.

"If I do, will you stop teasing me?"

"Yep" he said with that bright smile again.

When the song finished, MacTavish stopped dancing with me, and walked towards another girl to dance with her. "Go!" he mouthed as he approached the other girl.

I shook my head and turned around to walk towards Ghost.

"Hey" I said interrupting him and Meat. "Wanna dance?" I asked him, extending my hand to him as I did. He finished his drink, lowered his balaclava and took my hand.

Meat just looked at us, perplexed, but with a smile on his face. The song _a dormir juntitos_ was now being played, another salsa song by the same singer.

_Great. MacTavish is such a teaser. _

Ghost began to dance with me, and for my surprise, he was a great dancer. He knew exactly what to do and when to do it.

"Have you done this before?" I asked him, surprised.

"Nope" he said.

I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or actually telling the truth, but by the look of his exposed eyes, I'm pretty sure he was teasing me.

A few weak memories of his flashed inside my head as we danced, but this time I didn't let go. I let them flow, not really paying attention to them anymore. I was too busy emerged in Ghost's eyes.

I looked at MacTavish, who was looking at us from the bar. He raised his glass to me and smiled.

I shook my head. _If this is how you wanna play…._

I approached even more to Ghost "Would you mind if we go outside?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Let´s go"

I took his hand lead us outside the bar.

"Finally" I said when we got outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Sorry, it was just too hot in there. Don't you feel hot with that mask?"

"In what way?" he asked with a playful voice.

I smiled at him "You know what I meant."

"Nope. I'm used to it."

The music could be heard from the outside as loud as if we were inside. It was 11:30 p.m. now and the streets of Rio de Janeiro were already empty.

Ghost and I sat on a bench near by and we drank a can of beer.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"You never feel ready, but I'm confident we can get this done…" he cleaned his throat. "And now that we have you, I feel we can do anything."

I heavily sighed. "Perhaps you're putting too much faith in the wrong person."

I've never been in any mission before, or at least not this kind of mission. I knew I could defeat anyone, I could feel it in every bone of my body but what if they were too many? What if I couldn't protect anyone?

_Maybe I am over-thinking…_

Ghost placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Don't over-think things." He said, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. "When you are out there, sometimes things get out of hand and there is nothing you can do about it, even if it's you."

"That's the problem." I sighed. "Things shouldn't get out of hand in my presence. It is why I'm here."

"You certainly are going to save a lot of people, but you can't save everyone, NightFire. Keep that in mind." He said softly.

I looked into his eyes, then I reached out for his mask "May I?" I asked him.

"Go ahead" he said almost whispering. I slowly removed his balaclava until his whole face was revealed.

He was all that I expecting. He had a very handsome face, brown hair, a little scar running through his upper lip and his sky-blue eyes fitted his face perfectly.

I chuckled when I noticed I was admiring his face.

"What?" he smiled at me and I could see it now. he had a beautiful smile.

"Nothing, it's just…" I giggled. "I like you more without the mask" I acknowledged.

He smiled and looked at the street. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as my heart raced when he did the same.

I looked at my watch.

"Its 12:15 a.m. We should get going." I said.

The song _when I was your man_ from _Bruno Mars_ was playing inside the bar, Ghost stood up and turned to me as he lend me his hand.

"Would you care to dance with me this last song, Madam?" he asked.

I smiled and slid my hand into Ghost's. We slowly danced as the music played in the background and I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. I breathed in the moment to remember every detail of it.

When I opened them again, MacTavish was leaning on the door-frame, smiling at me.

"_I told you_" He mouthed.

"_Shut up_" I mouthed back.

But maybe he was right… _Maybe barely is enough._

* * *

><p><em><strong> Remember to leave a Review! <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mission's day is here! I'm very satisfied with this chapter :) I had fun writing it. I have to tell you a few things before you start: 1) The words in italics that are between quotation marks mean intercom communication. 2) The words that are in italics but are not in quotation marks mean personal thoughts of Nightfire. _**

**_That's it! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Target: Alejandro Rojas.<strong>__**Missions' Code name: Take down]**_

Ghost and I reached a Building near a hotel and hold position in there.

"We'll wait here until MacTavish give us the sign." Said Ghost, dropping his weapon in a couch.

"Ok and after we get Rojas's Assistant then what? Interrogation I presume?"

"Roger, that's my specialty."

"I will stay with you and MacTavish for the interrogation, just in case you need my help"

_"Ghost we have a situation here!"_

Ghost stood up grabbing his weapon and walked towards the window.

_"Ghost our driver is dead! We are on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!"_

_"Roger I'm on my way!"_He turned to me "We're up. Let's go"

We were running through the streets when the assistant came into view "There he is!" I shouted

_"Roach! Shoot him in the leg!"_

Roach stopped running and aimed right to his leg and took the shot. "He's down"

MacTavish and Ghost dragged him to a garage and tied him to a chair. Ghost was preparing a car battery to be his source of electric torture.

MacTavish then approached the entrance of the garage. "Roach, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat and Royce and check out the favela for any signs of Rojas. That's where the guy was headed." As soon as MacTavish finished, he lowered the gate and made his way to us.

"Are you ready Ghost?"

"Ready"

"Are you sure you want to see this?" MacTavish asked me.

I nodded. MacTavish took a chair and sat in front of him. "Where is Rojas?"

"I WON'T TELL YOU SHIT." He said spitting on his face.

"Ghost." He commanded.

Ghost took two metal nails and dig them in both of his legs. MacTavish stuffed a rag in his mouth and the man screamed when Ghost plugged the two cables on each nail and electrocuted him.

"You better start talking now" Ghost threatened him as he removed the cables.

"Where is Rojas?!"

He spat on his face again. MacTavish stood up and stuffed the rag in his mouth again. Ghost set another discharge and as soon as he was done, MacTavish took the rag out and asked again.

"Where. Is. Rojas."

_"Meat is down!"_ Announced Roach through the radio.

"I ain't going to tell you SHIT, so you might as well kill me now!"

"Alright. My turn." I lightly pushed MacTavish and sat on the chair.

"I'm going to ask you one last time and if you don't answer I am going to take the information we need out of you and then kill you. You have _one_ second to comply." I said calmly.

He spat on my face and for the first time in a long time, I felt angry and disgusted.

Ghost hurried to place the cables. "Let me electrocute this bastard!" MacTavish took out his gun and pointed it to the man's head.

"Don't" I stopped both of them.

I took out the two knives I had placed on each leg and nailed them in his both of his legs. The man screamed as I buried them deeper into his flesh.

"Fine" I said as I cleaned my face. "Then I'll take the answer out of you and I promise you it WILL hurt."

I placed both of my hands on each side of his head and began to navigate through his memories to find the information we needed. The man screamed as all of his body trembled uncontrollably. "KILL ME!" he screamed "PLEASE!"

"And why would I do that? You have no use to me dead." I explained to him while I still navigated through his memories. "Got it!" I said when I obtained Rojas's Location and stood up from the chair. "We have what we need. Thank you, for your cooperation."

I took my gun out and pointed to his head.

"No-" he tried to scream, but I took the shot and as quick as it all started, it ended.

"Rojas is headed west along the upper levels of the favela. We better hurry if we want to catch him. Tell Roach."

Ghost opened the gate and helped me jump down. "Thank you." I said looking directly at his unseen eyes. He hold me for a bit longer as if he wanted to say something but he let go and turned to MacTavish who was transmitting my message to Roach via intercom.

_"Roach! We have Rojas location! He's headed west along the upper levels of the favela. Well keep him from doubling back on our side-keep going and cut him off on top!" _

MacTavish then patted his hand on my back, urging me to start running. "Let's go!"

As we got deeper into the favela, we were receiving more and more heavy fire from Rojas' defense force, so we decided splitting up was the best decision if we wanted to distribute them and not having all of them together in one place. I fired as fast as I could but there was too many of them and I was running out of ammo. I got inside of a building looking for protection, but It was getting more and more difficult to fight back.

_"I'm out!_" I screamed through the mic.

_"Where are you?!_" asked Ghost.

_"Green house, second floor. Near a market."_

_"Roger, I'm right behind you. Hold position!"_

_"Where else would I go?"_

I hold as long as I could with the seven bullets left in my gun and I made every bullet count.

Ghost got in through the window and crouched beside me. He took one Mag of extra ammo he had and gave it to me. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Any signs of him?"

"No, but I sense we are close."

I looked through the window and I saw Rojas running on top of the building next to ours.

"There he is!"

I quickly charged my weapon and fired to the militia that was firing at us, jumped through the window to land on the rooftop of the next building. Ghost ran behind me, catching up.

_"Roach we__'__re taking heavy fire from the militia here but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost, do you see him?"_ Said MacTavish through the intercom.

_"Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffel bag!"_

_"Well that ought to slow him down! Roach, we are keeping him from doubling back! Keep moving to intercept! Go! Go!"_

We ran as fast as we could trying to catch Rojas and let me tell you, that damn duffel bag was certainly _not_ slowing him down.

_"I've lost sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me!"_

_"I'm onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys bellow!"_

_"Roger that! Stay on him!"_

I was just behind Rojas. _If I could just reach him… _I tried to catch him by grabbing his bag, but he made an unexpected turn and I crashed into a wall.

_"Dammit. He's cutting through the market!"_ I said through the mic.

_"Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off! He's going to have no choice but to head west!"_

As soon as I entered the market the militia began to shoot at me, but there was no way I was going to lose him.

_"NightFire! Get out of there!"_ Ghost shouted.

I ran as fast as I could behind Rojas while I shot at the militia pointing my gun from one side to another without loosing track of Rojas.

_"Dammit! I'm taking a lot of fire from the militia! I don't think I can follow you through the market! I'm going to have to find another way around! Nightfire, you're on your own!"_

Rojas climbed to the rooftops and I tried to keep up with him but I was starting to slow down. I look down to check on my body for any injuries and I noticed that I've been hit in the leg.

_"Be advised, I'm about half klick east of the market! I can see Rojas running across the rooftops on my right side!" __said Ghost_

_"NightFire, are you still onto him?!" __asked MacTavish._

_"I'm still here!"_ I said through the mic_. __I don't want to worry them by telling that I've been hit... _I looked down and noticed I was leaving a trace of blood.

_"Roger that! Roach! We're corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas!"_

_"Roger that!"_

_"Sir. I've got Rojas in my sight! We can go for a clean shot in his leg! We can end it here!" said Ghost._

_"Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage!"_

_"Bollocks! Roger that!"_

_"I've cut him off! He's got nowhere to go but the west over the rooftops into your area Roach!"_ I screamed through the mic.

_"I'm trying to get there as fast as I can!" _Roach said, and you could tell he was having trouble.

_I need to take this bullet off. I feel no pain, but bullet is certainly making an effect..._

_"I've spotted Rojas! He's making a run for it! He's headed your way Roach! Don't shoot him! We need him alive and unharmed!"_

Rojas got into a building and MacTavish catch up to him. I stopped running at that point because I knew he would catch him.

_"He's going to get away!"_ Ghost screamed

_"No he's not."_ Said MacTavish as he jumped through a window and tackled Rojas down the building and crashed into a car.

_"Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six, We've got the package. I repeat, we've got the package."_

_"Command, ready for dustoff. Send the chopper. Coordinate the follo-. Bollocks! The skies are clear. Just send the Chopper now!"_

I walked towards them, hobbling to not apply unnecessary pressure to the leg resulting in more blood loss.

"I'm glad you catch him" I said.

MacTavish turned to me smiling but his smile wiped when he looked at my injury.

"What happened to you?" he asked as Ghost quickly walked towards me.

"Remember that heavy fire at the market?" Ghost helped me seat down to then fetch for a bottle of water. "This girl right here got into that." I said pointing at myself.

"I need to get this thing out" I said as I broke the fabric and slipped my fingers into my skin to grab the bullet. As soon as I got it out, my leg started to heal instantly without leaving any scar.

"That should do the trick"

Ghost came back and began to wash the blood away from my injured leg with the bottle of water._"Command! Send that Chopper. Now!"_

"They are not answering._" _Said Roach. "We're on our own"

Ghost broke a piece of fabric to clean the skin and I giggled as he did.

As I expected, he surprised when he noticed the injury was no longer there. "Oh, it's gone!"

"Yeah, it is gone. I have a fast healing process now"

"And you just watched me do all this instead of telling me?" he said, and you could tell he was smiling as he did.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed "it was just too fun to watch. Thanks for worrying about me, you are very sweet" I smiled at him. He just shook his head as he tried hardly to feign he was angry but his chuckle gave him away.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Roach.

"I know a guy. Let's find a payphone, if those things still exists" said MacTavish.

"We can't take him with us" I said referring to Rojas. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Easy way or hard way?" I asked Rojas and he spat at me, but it landed on my clothes.

"What is with you guys and spitting?-It is certainly not going to make things better." I said grabbing his head with my hand, and searched through his memories to find any useful information. The man screamed as I saw images referring a prisoner, locked in a gulag. Then I released his head, took my gun out and shot him in the head.

"Makarov has someone locked up in a gulag, someone he hates more than Americans. Rojas didn't know who it was but I bet he's going to be useful for us."

MacTavish grabbed his gun. "If this prisoner can bait to catch that psychopath, let's hang him from a tree."

"What just happened?" Roach asked to Ghost, but he didn't answer.

"That still leave us with a problem. How are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"Let me contact the guy I was talking you about, his name is Nikolai. He's going to take us outta here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said loading my weapon.

* * *

><p>We ran through the favela as the militia was breathing under our neck.<p>

"_Nikolai! We're at the top of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over!?_"

"_Ok, my friend. I am on the way!_" said Nikolai in his Russian accent.

_"Funny he's Russian"_ I said _"it's good to know at least one of them is still on our side."_

"Tangos dead ahead!" Ghost shouted and everyone took cover to fire towards the hostiles.

"Try to get to the market! We have to get on that chopper!" MacTavish said.

I sighed. _"Let's just go home." _I said as I advanced towards the militia and shot all of them with just the first cartridge of ammo. When I finished shooting, the place got quiet.

"I need to get used to this" Said Roach smiling and observing all the area around with the fallen militia.

On the way to the market, I was hit a couple of times, but as soon as I got the bullets out, the injuries healed so I really didn't care anymore.

"_It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!_" said Nikolai when we arrived the extraction point.

_"Nikolai, wave off! Wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go!"_

_"These guys just keep coming out! They're like bloody rats!"_ I protested.

_"We need to get out of here!"_ said Roach

As soon as we killed all the militia that surrounded us, we ran towards the house in front of us, climbed its roof, and ran towards the next extraction point.

_"My friend! From up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!"_

"_Tell me something I don't know!_" said MacTavish sarcastically. "_Just get ready to pick us up!"_

"We are running out of rooftop!" Ghost said, pointing out the great gap between roofs.

"We can make it! Jump!" screamed MacTavish. We jumped from one building to another and harshly landed on the next rooftop.

We ran towards the chopper that was waiting at us at that same building. I turned around to see if everyone was ok.

"Roach didn't make the jump!" said MacTavish as he boarded the chopper. "I tried to grab him, but he slipped through my fingers." The chopper took off, moving away from the building.

"We can't just leave him!" I protested. "Turn back!"

"We are not going to leave him" said MacTavish "But we can't go down there again" He then approached Nikolai and told him something I couldn't hear for the chopper's noise.

I leaned out searching for Roach. _"Roach! Roach! Wake up!_" I screamed through the mic when I saw him lying on the ground.

_"Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em!_" said Ghost as Roach stood up.

MacTavish, Ghost and I were at the edge of the helicopter, witnessing the whole thing and I felt my nerves coming back at me.

_"Roach, get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move!" MacTavish ordered._

Roach started to run through the buildings, desperately trying to reach us.

_"Gas is very low! I must leave in 30 seconds!" _Said Nikolai.

_"Roach Run!"_ I screamed.

MacTavish began to dictate roach every move he had to make to reach us, until he was just in front of the chopper.

MacTavish rolled down the stairs. "Jump for it!" he shouted.

Roach jumped and hold the stairs. I realized I've stopped breathing during the whole chase and released the air I had retained in my lungs.

_"We got him! Get us out of here!"_

I felt something on my hand. I looked down and noticed I was grabbing Ghost's hand. I released it immediately as soon as I realized. "Sorry" I said.

"It's alright"

_What is wrong with me…?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmm, I wonder why she's having these strong emotions (?) what does that mean? xD. Anycow, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it. Remember to leave a review! especially if you liked it ;)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back to the base, it was like nothing's changed. The day was cloudy and it was drizzling. But of course everything's changed, Meat was no longer with us.

I was getting out of the chopper when a soldier approached me. "Madam, you have a call." He said.

I turned back at Ghost and gave him the bag that was loaded with weapons. He nodded and took it, then I followed the soldier into a small building where an unhooked phone was waiting for me.

_"Hello?" _I said.

_"You need to come to the lab, Now" _said Wheathley

"_What? Why? What's going on?"_ He hanged without saying anything else. "That bastard…" I said as I hung up the phone.

I got back to the room, grabbed my coat and keys and made my way out of the base.

"Did something happen?" Asked a voice from behind me.

"Captain MacTavish… Yes, a fellow worker called me and told me to go to the laboratory. I don't know, it seemed urgent."

"Let me go with you. You know…just in case everything goes south."

I looked at him trying to figure out if I could trust him because I knew that what Wheathley had to say was important. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>[Perfect Soldier Program Facility]<strong>

"Wheathley, I'm here!"

Wheathley was waiting for me in the test chamber with a lot of papers in his hands.

"Who is he?" Wheathley asked.

"He is a friend. Captain MacTavish, this is Dr. Wheathley."

MacTavish stretched his hand. "Sir."

"Are you sure you want him to hear what I have to say?" He asked.

I looked at MacTavish "Yes. I trust him."

He sighed and looked at me seriously, but with a hint of sadness. "Have you felt your emotions coming back at you lately?"

"Yes…" I look at him surprised. "How did you…?"

"I ran the data a little bit farther, a thousand times actually. Not having the human emotions you lost was just a phase… but what comes next…"

He came closer to me. "Your emotions are going get dangerous for everyone that surrounds you. Strong emotions like fear and anger…could unchain some abilities that we still don't know about."

_Great_. Before the experiment I was really volatile and had a very particular way of thinking, especially if it included violence.

"But If I control them…If I learn to control them-" I stopped when he shook his head with what I was saying. "That's not everything, is it?"

"There is something else." He gave me the paper work he had in his hands. I quickly read them all and looked at him.

_Oh no…_

All the pages I was holding in my hands slipped through my fingers.

"Angelica!" Said MacTavish, grabbing me as my knees betrayed me. "What did it say!?" he asked wheathley.

"She's going to die."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(gasp) oh-oh. yeap, she's not having it that easy. After all, everything comes with a price don't you agree? Remember to leave a review! <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

MacTavish was shocked by his words, as if they've hit him in the face.

"What do you mean she's going to-? How- I don't -" He was having difficulties to speak.

"All the test subjects died within minutes after the drug was applied to them. They simply shut down- No symptoms, no warnings. Angelica was right, female test subjects were capable of positively manage the drug, but only for a longer period time. She'll still have her physical and mental abilities, apart from the other ones she develops along the way, but she will lose the ability to have a fast healing process. I mean, she won't be able to repair herself if something happens because from now on, her cells won't reproduce as fast as they once did."

"But there must be a way for you to cure this!"

"Not for me…" I said quietly. "Maybe if we figure it out sooner, but… it's too late-I mean, we could delay it perhaps but not cure it."

A tear streamed down my face and I shockingly wiped it away with shaking hands.

"What...?" I murmured looking at my now wet fingers.

"It has begun." Wheathley announced.

"And how much time-?" I sensed desperation in MacTavish's voice.

"A year, maybe. 6 months minimum."

I looked at MacTavish as another tear streamed down my face.

"No, there has to be another way…Anything!" MacTavish pleaded to Wheathley.

"We could try delay it…"

"Thank you for telling me" I said, hugging Wheathley.

"I'm not giving up on you, I promise. I will try to find a way." he said as he pulled away from the hug.

I grabbed MacTavish's hand and led him outside "Let's go."

When we got inside the car, MacTavish violently started to hit the wheel. "Fuck!" he screamed.

"Promise me you won't tell Ghost, or anyone. Just-" I broke. I couldn't bear it any longer. The fact that I knew I would die was killing me. No one wishes to know their death date.

MacTavish exit the car and walked towards my side to open the car door. He hugged me and I allowed myself to hug him back. That moment made me cry harder and he hugged me tighter as I did.

"I'm so scared…" whimpered.

"Don't be, because I'm with you. You are not alone in this, you hear me?"

His words reminded me of the words I once said to Ghost. I really felt a bit better when MacTavish said that.

_So this is how he felt when I said those words..._

When we returned to the base, we waited inside the car for a bit longer.

"Are you ready?" MacTavish asked after several minutes.

I took a big breath "Yes."

We exit the car and I stood there, looking at the base.

_Things are going to be so different now…_

MacTavish came closer to me and kissed my forehead. "Everything is going to be ok. We'll figure something out."

I smiled at him and then looked towards the base again. I saw ghost walking by the base, and when I did, my heart raced like if I had a tachycardia and I felt an impulse to follow him.

I turned to MacTavish and hugged him. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Anytime" he sadly smiled.

I walked towards my room, hoping I would find Ghost there to find an explanation to what I've felt when I saw him. When I opened the door and saw him inside, my heart raced again and the feelings I had for him became clear.

"So..." He cleaned his throat "I saw you went out with MacTavish today. where did you two go?" He tried to ask indifferently.

I felt adrenaline running through my body and an uncontrollable urge to be close to him. I closed the door behind me, and I quickly walked towards him, like if it was as vital as air. I sat on top of him and I lifted his balaclava just enough to kiss him, and I did.

He was shocked at first, but he then lightly grabbed my elbows and kissed me back. When we finally broke apart, we were both panting for air, but close enough to continue.

"What was that?" he asked with a smile that I could clearly see.

"I don't know" I said breathless.

I removed his lenses to see his beautiful sky-blue eyes and his glare hypnotized me as he caressed my face.

A knock on the door made us jump out of our moment and turn our gaze towards the door. "No time to rest! General Shepherd is waiting for us." said MacTavish from the other side.

"Roger that" replied Ghost, not taking his eyes off me.

_Those eyes of yours make things worth a shot..._

As we walked towards the meeting room, I slowed my pace just enough to catch up with MacTavish.

"Remember our deal" I whispered to him as Ghost walked inside the room. "Not a word to anyone"

"I won't say a word as long as you promise that you will be more careful from now on. Don't throw yourself into danger."

"If the mission requires it, I will. But, I will promise not make any reckless decision. cross my heart hope to die."

He frowned at me, not really agreeing with me in that aspect but I turned away from him before he could say anything and got inside the room to place myself next to Ghost.

"General." I saluted him.

"At ease, private. I've been told of your performance in the last mission. I must say I'm impressed and very satisfied with you."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, what's the next assignment, sir?" Ghost asked.

Shepherd showed us a map in the screen. "Seems we're headed the wrong direction, Sir. Shouldn't we be coming back to the fight?" asked MacTavish from behind me.

"Plenty fight to go around, MacTavish. Glad you made it outta South America. You're meeting up with the 6th fleet. Leadin' the counter-strike."

**[Russia. "The Gulag", prisoner #627]**

"Prisoner Six-two-seven. We believe that's who Makarov's got the mad-on for. But we can't get to him."

He showed us images of oilrigs.

"Oilrigs, sir?" MacTavish asked.

"Russians are using them as SAM sites. Oil workers are human shield, so we can't just blow up the rigs wholesale. And this is one of the least defended." He then showed us all the weapons that were on that thing.

"Boys" he then turned to me "Lady. I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder on this one. They're defending it, so it means we want it. Especially if it get us to Seix-two-seven. So dress up! You will be in a submarine in a few minutes."

_Great._

"Dismissed."

We exit the meeting room and head back to the base. "Gear up and meet me outside. I'm going to tell the others." Said MacTavish to Ghost and me.

"Roger That" I responded.

"I hate submarines." I said as MacTavish walked away. "They are confined in space, the pressure is high…" I sighed.

Ghost laughed at me and I smiled at him. "I'm glad I make _you_ laugh."

"It won't be that bad, I promise. Besides, we won't be inside the submarine for long…"

I looked at him confused by his words. "What do you-oh? Well, that's even better!" I said, realizing what he meant. "All I ever wanted is to feel the pressure of the sea upon my body."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand to kiss it through his mask. "You'll be just fine. You can take bullets, I'm sure you can take this."

"Right…" I said, recalling wheathley's words.

_I hope I don't screw up…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everything<em>****_ is going to get very... interesting now. T_****_hings are going to get a bit messy now that she will not longer have "immunity" to pain. And also very interesting in her "emotional" aspect ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Remember, Words in italics between quotation marks mean radio communication. Just italics mean personal thoughts (of Nightfire)._**

* * *

><p>It was a long way to Russia from where we were, so we spent a good amount of hours inside the submarine. I couldn't stop thinking about wheathley's words but I was finally embracing the fact that I would die. <em>If I'm going to die, at least I will complete my work here.<em> And Ghost... _I should tell him. It isn't fair for him..._

"Hey" said Ghost, making me snap out of my thoughts. "MacTavish sent me here to...are you ok?" he asked.

I guess my face gave me away. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine" he said as he approached me.

"I'm in a submarine. Believe me, this IS fine"

He giggled and I smiled at him. "What were you saying about MacTavish?" I asked.

He showed me a small black box. "and that is...?"

"War paint" he revealed.

"Right. I forgot you guys did that" I grabbed the box and stared at it for a moment. I still couldn't take my mind away from wheathly's words. I was really hoping not screwing up the mission.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Oh" I realized I've been staring the box for too long. "Well, yeah" I said giving him the box again. "Thank you"

He sat beside me and opened the box, then took his gloves off and daubed three of his fingers with three different colors: black, grey and dark green.

With the free hand, he removed a stand of hair off my face that escaped the bun I've made and slid his fingers across my face. I watched him as he painted carefully the area that surrounded my eyes then his fingers slid to my lips.

I smile formed in my lips, remembering the feeling of his own on top of mine's. I think he was just thinking the same as me because he lifted his balaclava and clung his lips with mine's.

A loud buzzed began to sound as a red light flickered in the room. We were close to objective.

He pulled away and I noticed his lips stained with the war paint on my face. I giggled as I cleaned it with my finger. "You don't want that there"

"Guys, We have to-oh.." said MacTavish quickly stopping at the door. He stood there awkwardly as we looked at each other, until he cleaned his throat. "Well, this is awkward" he was trying really hard not to laugh.

I huff as I stood up and walked towards the door. "Don't even think about it, MacTavish" I said when I walked past him.

"Shut it" I heard Ghost say behind me as MacTavish couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter. "I knew it!" he said in satisfaction.

we entered different compartments filled with water that had a machine that would facilitate and hasten our movement under the sea, something like a watercraft. The Machine required a driver to work, so as soon as the door opened the man drove out of the submarine and we made our way to the oil rig.

It was beautiful down there, you could hear whales in the distance, and see the different types of fish that inhabited the cold waters.

When we reached the oilrig, we let go the machine and swam up to the surface.

_"We'll take them out at the same time" _said MacTavish to Roach_. "On your go…" _Roach grabbed the man and dragged him under the sea and as soon as he did, the rest of us climbed to the oilrig and began to take off the swimming gear we had on, to remain with the dry uniform.

I looked at Ghost as I prepared myself. "You really never take that thing off." I said referring to his balaclava.

"You know you love it." I smiled and shook my head in denial. "You are lucky that I do."

MacTavish and roach got out of the water and began to ready themselves._"Two hostiles down in section One-Alpha. Moving up to section two."_

_"Roger that, Hotel Six"_said the sub Commander.

We began to move up the stairs to the upper level. _"Keep it tight, people."_

I catch up to MacTavish on the stairs. "I have a thing to say to you." He said in low voice. "These guys don't know about you and what you can do. And our intention is to keep it that way. So, try to act as human as possible."

"Roger that" I said.

_"Got a visual on the railing."_ Said Ghost.

_"Free to engage. Suppressed weapons only" _MacTavish commanded_._I crouched and stealthily made my way to the man, then when I was right behind him I sliced his throat. _"Who needs guns?"_ I said when I threw the man off the rail.

_"Nicely done. We're clear." __Ghost confirmed._

_"Civilians hostages at your position, watch your fire" _said the sub Commander_._

_"Roger that. Team-One moving to breach."_

_G_host, Roach, and other guy positioned behind one door, and MacTavish and I behind the other. As soon as MacTavish planted the C4, the door blew up and I shot every hostile I could see.

_"We're clear" _I said.

_"Hostages secured in section Two-Echo" _MacTavish announced to Command.

_"Roger that, Hotel Six. Team 2 will secure and evac, continue your search topside."_

"Ok, move upstairs" he said to us._"Control-we're advancing to Deck Two."_

_"Eyes open. Watch your sectors."_ Commanded the Captain.

_"Enemy Helo patrolling the perimeter. Keep a low profile, Hotel Six."_

_"Roger that."_He said as we approached the door. Before coming out, he turned to us "Don't let that helo see you."

As soon as we got out the helo appeared into view. _"Enemy helo, get out of sight" _We took cover behind some barrels and boxes that were close, and as soon as the helo disappeared, we continued our way to the next section.

_"Hotel six, more hostages are at your position."_

_"Roger that. To your positions."_

This time Ghost and I were behind one door and MacTavish and Roach were behind the other. Ghost placed the C4, then the door blew up and I shot at the hostiles.

_"Clear"_ said Ghost.

_"Control- all Deck-Two hostages secured." _

someone began to speak through the speakers that were on top of the room.

"Enemy radio… I think we're going to have company sir…" said Ghost to MacTavish.

"Set up for plan B. Get some C4 on those bodies, Go." He commanded to Ghost.

You could tell MacTavish was not happy about that, and I think I was the reason why. Ghost crouched and placed C4 on the bodies as MacTavish and I shared a long lasting stare.

"C4 placed, sir" said Ghost.

MacTavish then turned away from me and head outside the room. _"Get to an elevated position. We'll ambush them when they discover the bodies."_

We climbed a Scaffolding near the place and hold position there. The patrol appeared from the stairs._"There's the patrol. Hold your fire until they're closer."_

_"Stand by…."_Said MacTavish as he observed the hostiles._"Stand by…"_

_"Do it!"_he commanded to Roach and he exploded the C4 as we opened fire to the hostiles that survived the blast.

_"Control, this is Hotel Six. Our cover is blown."_

_"Copy that, Intel indicates hostages and possible explosives on the top of the deck. Your team needs to secure that position before we can send in reinforcements to handle the SAM sites, over."_

_"Roger that. Will call for exfil at LZ bravo." _He turned to us "CentCom needs us to take the top of the deck. ASAP so they can send in the marines. Move." He said, still unhappy about the situation.

We all advanced towards the hostiles to head to the top of the deck. But when I walked by MacTavish, he grabbed my bulletproof vest and forced me to stand back. "You will stay behind us."

"but-"

"That's an order, **_private_**." He said, remarking my rank and then made his way in front of the group. I just stood there, astonished while anger boiled in my veins.

_From all the persons I could have taken to the lab, I had to choose you. _

_"You are not making things any better, **Captain**" _I mumbled_. _

I stayed behind them, as commanded. _"Hotel Six, hostages from lower deck are being extracted by team 2. Proceed to the top of the deck ASAP to secure the rest, over."_

_"Copy that, we are working on it. Out."_

We fired through the deck, or I rather say THEY fired through the deck. From behind there was really nothing else to do. Ghost regressed towards my position and took cover beside me. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Why are you behind us?"

"It's MacTavish he's-"

_"Enemy helo! Take cover!" _MacTavish shouted.

"Let's go!" said Ghost as he grabbed my hand and ran to a secure position. We took cover behind a metal container next to a door that led inside a room as the chopper fired above us. As soon as it stopped, Ghost ran inside the room but when I stood to do the same, the chopper fired at something flammable and a blast occurred behind me, making me fly through the door frame and harshly land on the floor.

All my senses shut down, I couldn't hear, see, or feel anything. I did feel heat all over one side of my body.

I thought I heard someone screaming my name but a beeping sound was preventing me from understanding the words. The sound was becoming clearer and clearer as the time passed. "NightFire!" I felt someone dragged my body somewhere else and seated me against the wall.

"Nightfire, Wake up!" I heard Ghost as he shook me.

My eyes opened and I saw Ghost right in front of me. "I'm fine" I said with a weak voice and I shut my eyes again.

"No, don't close your eyes! Keep them opened. Look at me!" He said as he touched my face in a failed attempt to catch my attention. I slowly opened my eyes again.

"I'm fine, I promise. Go."

"I'm going to take down that chopper" he stood up and grabbed an AT4 that was close as MacTavish appeared from behind him and crouched behind me.

"I told you to stay behind" He said as he cleaned the blood that was streaming out from my ear through my neck.

I scoffed. "The reason this happened is because **_you_** told me to stay behind in the first _fucking_ place!" I weakly screamed at him and the metal behind me crumpled as I did. MacTavish observed that perplexed and turned to me. "Calm down. You are wrinkling the metal." He said pointing behind me with his face.

I turned to see what I've done.

"Great. This is all your fault." I breathed heavily to calm myself down. "You can't protect me forever, MacTavish. Like it or not I'm going to die. At least let me do some good before that happens."

_"Chopper is down!" _Roached said through the intercom _"Nice shooting, Ghost!"_

MacTavish looked at me directly and without taking his eyes off mine's, he gave me my weapon back. "Don't make me regret it." He said as he helped me stand. I did heal but, as Wheathley said, it was lowering its pace.

Ghost then returned to me "Are you alright?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah." I said cleaning the remaining blood off my face. "That was pretty heroic." I smiled at him.

"You know me." He said and I detected ego in his voice.

"Don't get too cocky." I grinned.

_"The clock's ticking. We need to get topside and secure any remaining hostages before we call in the Marines."_

I grabbed my gun and made my way to the next exit._"Target two of clock!"_said Ghost.

I shot the guy faster than he could react._"Nice"_said MacTavish.

_"Split up. We can flank through these hallways." _I said, still cleaning the blood off me.

"You heard the ma'am. Move!" said Ghost.

"Did you just called me ma'am?" I asked, smirking at his words.

Roach and the other guy from the other team went upstairs, while Ghost, MacTavish and I advanced downstairs. When we killed everyone in that floor, we advanced to the next.

_"Let's go! Those hostages ain't going to rescue themselves. Move up!" _said MacTavish.

When we reached the top of the deck Ghost told us to activate the smokescreen to have a better look at the targets. I, of course, didn't need it but I said I was going to pretend to be a normal human so I activated it anyways.

_"All teams be advised, these guys are a step up-they're using thermal optics to see through the smoke."_

We shot all the hostiles we could as we advanced towards the hostages' location.

_"Hotel Six, be advised, hostages have been confirmed at your location along with the possible explosives, over."_

_"Copy that. All teams check your fire – we don't know what's behind these doors."_

We pushed our way to the location of the hostages.

_"Get a frame charge on the door. We'll hit the room from both sides."_MacTavish said through the radio. I placed the charge on one door and Roach placed the other in the other side. Ghost nodded me as a sign that he was ready, and the door explode. The wood from the door flew through the air as Ghost and roach fired at the hostiles.

_"Clear"_said Roach.

_"Control, all the hostages have been secured. I repeat-all hostages secured. Proceeding to LZ Bravo, over."_

_"Good Job, Hotel Six. Marine reinforcements are inserting now to dismantle the SAM sites. Get your team ready for phase two of the operation, out."_Said Command as we made our way to the extraction point. I sat in an ammo container and heavily sighed.

"Today is going to be a long day."

"Tired already?" asked MacTavish as he walked right past me to head to the chopper.

"I kinda want to kick your butt today, Cap."

He widely smiled at me as he sat on the rail of the chopper. The first ones to leave were Him and Roach.

I looked at Ghost as he approached me "MacTavish can really be an ass sometimes, but everything he does is for your own good."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He chuckled at my defeated expression. "Come on. We're up." He said as the other chopper landed to pick us up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews please :3<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**MacTavish is being a little too overprotective don't ya think? Let's just hope Ghost never reacts that way if she ever tells him. Remember, Italics+quotation marks = Radio communication (or Intercom) whatevs. Just Italics = Personal thoughts of Nightfire.**_

* * *

><p>When we finished at the oilrigs, we headed for the Gulag.<p>

_ "__The location is a castle, Long history. Inside were the prisoners the government didn't want but couldn't kill. Prisoner Six-two-seven is the piece of meat Makarov wants, so let's cut him loose."_ Said MacTavish through the radio.

When we arrived, the choppers positioned themselves so that the snipers could shoot all the soldiers that were on top of the castle.

_"__Shepherd get those fighters to cease fire immediately! That was too close!"_ said MacTavish and I turned to see what was happening, but by the time I did, it had already happened.

_"__I'll try to buy you some time. One man in a Gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point."_

_"__Bloody Yanks…I thought they were the good guys!" _said Ghost.

_"__Ghost cut the chatter. Stay frosty" _MacTavish said. I turned to Ghost, who was just beside me, and laughed at him.

"Who wants to kick his ass now, huh?" I teased him and he just shook his head.

I noticed that we were close to the landing point and I looked at Ghost one last time.

_This mission is going to be harder than I expected…I am not afraid of dying because I __am__ going to die anyways, but…If I do, then… _

"Ghost" I called him.

He turned to face me and when he did, I pulled down his mask by the visor until I could see his mouth and I kissed him_. _When the chopper landed I pulled back and smiled at him_. _

"For good luck" I said and jumped out of the chopper but Ghost grabbed my arm and hold me back.

"I don't need good luck" he said_. _"I just need you by my side._" _He then jumped out of the chopper and kissed me, lowering his mask.

_"__Alright lads! Let's go!" _said MacTavish through the radio. Vapor escaped our mouths as we broke the kiss and Ghost raised his balaclava again to its normal position and walked towards the group. I followed him, holding back a smile.

_"__Two-one is in position to gun run." s_aid Hornet two-one (chopper).

I positioned myself behind MacTavish. He turned to look at me and then returned his gaze towards the hostiles._ "Copy Two-one, lasing target on the second floor."_

_"__Two-One copies, got a tally on six tangos, inbound hot." _The chopper positioned in front of the tangos and fired, clearing the area for us. We advanced, killing hostiles and made it to the prison entrance.

_"__This is it! We go in, grab prisoner 627, and get out!" _MacTavish Commanded.

We lowered the stairs to a sub-terrain facility._ "That's the control room up ahead! I can use it to find the prisoner!" _said Ghost. We cleared the control room and got inside._ "I'll tap into their system and look for the prisoner. It's gonna take some time."_

_"__Copy that! Roach, we're on cell duty! Let's go!" _

I approached him before he left "And what about me?" I asked

"_You, _my dear, will stay here." He smiled at me. I raised my hands to the air, surrendering to his stubbornness. "I give up. You're impossible. Just go"

I grabbed a chair and sat angrily beside Ghost_. _

"What's happening between you two?" he asked as he tapped into their system.

"Nothing it's just…" I sighed. "There is something I haven't told you." He stopped working and looked at me. "But please don't stop doing whatever you're doing."

He resumed. "What is it?" He asked.

"The day MacTavish and I got out of the base…"

_I don't know if I should tell him…what if he worries and ends up behaving worse than MacTavish?_ _Maybe I should lie to him or simply just tell him half of the truth. Yeah, just don't tell him the whole truth._

"You are making me a little nervous here" He said.

"The day he and I got out of the base was because my coworker called me saying that he had something important to say to me… The thing is…" _Bloody hell. _"He told me two things, first: My emotions are back, as you obviously know, but that makes me more dangerous. I mean, if I get exposed to strong emotions like fear or anger, horrible things could happen and things could get out of hand."

"But you can control them, right?" he asked.

"It's not that easy, Ghost. I'm very unstable, if I got angry, even if it's at an enemy, I could end up hurting all of you unintentionally"

He remain silent for a moment. "I can help you control them." He said after several seconds. "I've learnt to control them myself, after a….well, you know. You've been inside my head after all…"

"Yeah, I know…"_ In one of his missions, Ghost had been captured, tortured and driven mad to insanity. He was even buried alive but he managed to escape. After that, he had temper managements issues, so he was not accepted back at the military for a while. _

A beep sound came out of the laptop he was using._ "Alright, I'm patched in. I'm tracking your progress on the security cameras."_

_"__Copy that! Do you have the location of prisoner 627?" asked MacTavish_

_"__Negative, but I've got a searchlight tracking hostiles on your floor. That should make your job easier_." Said Ghost through the mic, then he turned to me "I can help you with that. If you allow me, of course."

I placed my hand on top of his "Of course I will."

"And what's the second thing?" he asked.

"Well, that's far more complicated…" I sighed. "There is nothing to be worried about, I promise."

"What is it?" he asked again, but more seriously. I reckon he was not in the mood for games anymore.

"Well, I won't be able to heal as fast as I did before. It will return to its _normal_ pace." I lied.

He heavily sighed. "So that's why MacTavish was so protective over you…"

_ "__Ghost, we've hit a security door. Get it open!" _MacTavish said through the radio. Ghost, grabbed his laptop again. _"Roger that. I'm workin' on it…!" _

A loud buzzer sounded among the cells.

_"__Ghost, you opened the wrong door!" _MacTavish said.

I scoffed and Ghost looked at me, remaining serious about the situation. "Sorry" I apologized.

_ "__Roger, stand by…" _he said as he tapped some commands_ "Got it!" _another buzzer sounded but this time it was the right door.

"I promise I will not start acting like MacTavish, as longs as you stay close to me and do as I say. Deal?" he said, holding my hand.

"Fine" I said annoyed. "I promise"

_ "__Talk to me Ghost…these cells are deserted." _MacTavish said.

Ghost quickly tapped something in his laptop_. "Got it! Prisoner 627's been transferred to the east wing! Head through the armory in the center-that's the fastest way there!" _

_"__Roger that." _Confirmed MacTavish

"Oh, bollocks!"Said Ghost

"What is it?" I asked.

_"__Bad News mate. I'm tracking three, no, four hostile squads converging on your position." _

_"__I can hear them." _Said MacTavish.

_"__MacTavish, I'm moving to your position!" _I said standing up from the chair.

_"__Negative Nightfire! Stay. Put. Ghost, Open the door!"_

_"__Damn it." _I said kicking the chair and it flew across the room with a strength unknown to me.

_"__Bloody hell, they've locked it from the hard line. I'll have to run a bypass." _Said Ghost, as he sat at the edge of the chair.

_"__Too late! They're already here!" _said MacTavish through the radio. Ghost tapped the keyboard real fast as I walked from one side of the room to the other, repeatedly.

_"__Do you mind? You're making me nervous!" _he said to me.

I groaned and sat on the floor.

_"__Be advised – you've got more tangos headed your way." _

_I'm starting to lose control… _I started to breathe heavily.

_"__Open the door!" _screamed MacTavish.

_"__Almost there! Routing through the auxiliary circuit…there!" _Ghost said as he got the door open.

_"__Go! Go! Go_!" I heard MacTavish say.

Ghost stood up and walked towards me. He then crouched beside me and placed his hand on my back. I was digging my fingernails hardly in my legs, struggling to remain control.

"Listen to me, we can do more good in here than out there. They can take care of themselves out there, and we are taking care of them in here. Alright?"

I took a deep breath, as I slowly released my nails from my legs and released the air I had retained in my lungs. He took my hand and the chair I had kicked and walked back to where we were.

"Alright…" he said looking at the laptop. _"Ghost here. I recommend you to bypass the lower floors by rappelling out that window." _He said_._

_"__Copy that!" MacTavish said._

_"__Captain MacTavish, last floor clear. We'll link up with you at the bottom." _Said one of the TF-141 soldiers.

_"__The camera feed in the solitary confinement is dead. The power must be down in that section." _Ghost warned through the radio.

_"__Roger that. Switching to night vision!" _

Ghost rearranged the chair I had kicked before and placed it beside his.

"Sit, please." He said as he seated.

I harshly sat on the chair again. "I can't believe I'm being babysit."

_"__I'll babysit you some more when we get back" _he grinned.

_"Oh, I see we are getting Rumpy Pumpy already, __are we?" _I smirked at him, imitating his British accent. He just shook his head, chuckling.

_"__Shepherd, what the hell was that? Get the navy to cease fire!" _MacTavish said.

_"__The navy isn't in a talking mood right now. Standby." _Responded Shepherd.

_"__Who would've known, the navy can really take stupidity to a whole new level." _I said while crossing my arms.

_"__Bravo-six- they've agreed to stop the firing for now. Keep going, I'll keep you posted, out." _

Ghost was observing them though the camera_ feed "The old shower room's about thirty feet ahead on your left. You'll have to breach the wall to get in." _he said. We observed as Roach planted the breach charge on the wall. Few minutes passed before we heard of them again.

_"__Ghost, we're in the old tunnel system heading south-west."_

_"__I'm detecting two heat signatures one of them should be prisoner 627."_

We were expecting news from them again, but the whole place began to be attacked by the navy. Ghost and I stood up and looked at each other._ "We have to get the hell out of here!" _he screamed

_"__Bravo-six, be advised. They've started the bombing earlier. Get the hell outta there now!" _said Shepherd

Ghost and I ran through the corridors as the walls and ceiling were falling apart, we were about to reach the exit when the wall collapsed over it._ "Fuck!" _I swore_._

_"__Go back! There is another way out at the other side of the prison. Go!" _we entered into the chaos again and we encountered hostiles on the way out, but as soon as they saw us, they decided shooting at us was a better idea. I was so desperate to get out that I don't know what got into me, but I shove the men away to a wall by just moving my hand but after that, I felt weak and I collapsed on my knees as a few drops of blood fall down from my nose.

_ "__Damn" _I said as I unsuccessfully tried to stand up . Ghost came from behind me, lifted my body and ran towards the exit. Thankfully a chopper was waiting for us right outside. Ghost placed me inside, then he jumped in and crouched beside me.

"I'm alright" I said as I placed a hand on my head. "I have no idea of what just happened."

"I wish I could say I do" He said as he cleaned the blood from my nose.

A flare appeared into view right before us_. "We see you!" _said the pilot.

The copilot stood to grab a rope and he threw it to the castle. "Hang on!" said the pilot at he maneuvered a way out.

Ghost leaned out to see who was hanging down there.

"Who's out there?" I asked.

"It's MacTavish, Roach, Worm, and… Price?"

"Who's Price?" I asked.

"Price is the former Captain of MacTavish."

_Something doesn't fit…_ "But why would they have him locked in there?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sexy episode Warning! A day off is good for everyone don't you think? c: No comments on this one, Just enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>By the time we returned to the base, MacTavish had already presented me to Captain Price. He told him what I was and what abilities I had. I could see he was impressed by my existence, but there was something about that man that wasn't clicking for me.<em> Perhaps it's just my imagination… <em>

General Shepherd gave us a day off duty, he said we earned it. I think the real reason was because the worst was about to come and he needed us ready.

MacTavish, Price and Ghost went out together to catch up all they've missed. I took advantage of Ghost's absence and took a long shower. After that, I grabbed my laptop to start working on a way to at least postpone the date of my death.

I looked at my watch **[8:38 p.m.]** _Alright, let's do this…_

My eyes were drying after a few hours of research, and the tiredness of that day and the day before was starting to weight on me. I was surprised I lasted this long, I mean, I slept on the way back but it is not the same.

_The way back_… I thought_. I remember sleeping on Ghost shoulder_. I smiled to myself when I remembered the moment we were both sleeping supported on each other, and when I saw MacTavish smiling at me as he did a gesture with his eyebrows.

I lightly shook my head. "I have to find a way…"

After several minutes I looked at my watch again **[11:30 p.m.]** My eyes were even drier now. _Maybe If I close my eyes just for a few seconds…_

The song _The scientist_ from _Coldplay_ was playing on the laptop as I rested my head on the table. I tiredly closed my eyes, listening to the music as I was starting to fall asleep when I heard the door crack open. The scent of Ghost invaded the room as he closed the door and I could hear his footsteps as he approached me.

"I'm not sleeping" I said, just when he was about to check if I was. "Just closing my eyes for a little while"

"You should go to sleep-It's late." He said, closing my laptop and the music stopped. He walked away and I heard he was undoing a bed, then came back and carefully carried me to it. "How did it go?" I asked, opening my eyes a little bit.

"We didn't talk anything of importance. We were just catching things up for him"

"hmm? Is that so?" I tiredly said.

"Close your eyes" he whispered as he carefully placed me on the bed and turned off the light. I grabbed his hand before he walked away. "Stay" I said to him.

he remained still for a moment but then he sat beside me and I moved giving him space to lay down beside me. When he did, I supported my head on his chest and tiredly sighed. He caressed my hair until I fall asleep.

When I woke up the room was pitch black and Ghost was still sleeping beside me. I looked at my watch **[6:30 a.m.]**

"Good morning" He said in a low voice.

"Hey" I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I kept you here all night. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Never better" he said. I touched his face, groping him to feel if he had the mask on.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just making sure you didn't had that thing on." I said and I kissed him. I was starting to pull away when Ghost slid his hand to the back of my neck and sealed our lips together anew. My heart was beating wildly and the collywobbles that came along with it were something I've never experienced before.

His touch burned my skin as I let our lips flow together and he slowly began to lean me back to bed again. we remained there, snogging for the rest of the hour.

* * *

><p>"Time to do some major push-ups" I said as I stood upside down to start the push-ups. The air outside was filled with noise of soldiers working out, having drilling sessions and jogging. My military necklace hit my face every time I did a push-up as my sweat ran down from forehead.<p>

A group of soldiers appeared in my view in one of the push-ups I did, and they were all looking at me, grinning.

_"Please don't come this way..."_ I thought when I saw that they were rooting for one guy to come over. I clenched my eyes for a minute hoping they would disappear by the time I opened them again and when I did, I saw him coming towards me.

_Great. Where is Ghost when I need him? _

"Hi" he said when he approached me.

"Hello" I responded to not be rude as I continued doing my push-ups.

"I can see you're doing push-ups. That's some real heavy lifting, but you do them _very_ well." He said.

"Can I help you somehow?" I asked, Irritated.

"Actually" he said as he snickered nervously "I wanted to ask you if I could take you _somewhere else_, you know…"

_Right…_I straightened up. "No, I don't."

_You've got to be kidding me. Just don't let him get you...keep calm._

"You really want me to say_ it_?" He said as he invaded my personal space.

_"__You are messing with the wrong girl, mate." _I darkly said as I clenched my hand into a fist and punched him so hard he fell to the ground. The man growled as he squirmed from the pain I provoked him.

"Bitch! You know I have a superior rank than you?!" he said as he violently stood up and approached me fast, ready to strike me.

"Soldier!" I heard Ghost's voice from behind him. _Finally…_

He stood firm and saluted him "Sir!"

"What's going on here?" he firmly asked.

The guy remained silent. Ghost approached him and stood right before his face. "I asked you a question, _maggot_."

"I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere _else_, sir!"

"Did she accepted?" he harshly asked him.

"No, sir! She…hit me, sir."

"Then you got your answer. Now, _fuck off, _you_ fucking twat_."

He saluted him once more "Sir!" he said. Then, he walked towards his group as they all laughed at him.

"What the hell…" I said still mad and looking at the pathetic human being. "Thank God you showed up. I was about to tear his body in half." I said as my hands trembled with rage I was trying to control.

"Hopefully they won't be bothering you anymore If they know what's convenient." He said as he looked at them.

"What rank is he anyways?" I asked him.

"Sergeant"

"And you are a Lieutenant."

"Correct."

I looked at the group as they looked at us.

"Those guys are the kind of guys that the only way to stop them from bothering me again would be if you claim your territory, like wild dogs." I sarcastically said.

Ghost walked towards me, closing the gap between us. "What are you doing?" I asked. He grabbed my shaking hand and took it to his covered lips. "Claiming my territory" He said as he lowered his balaclava by the visor and united our lips.

I could hear how the bunch of guys gasped in surprise as Ghost kissed me and a smile formed in my lips.

W_ild dogs it is..._

Ghost pulled away his lips from mine's "Come, I have to show you somethin' " he said, grabbing my hand and leading me inside the base.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the meeting room" he answered "I have to show you tomorrow's mission and discuss some things…"

When we reached the place he opened the door for me. "get in" he said. When I walked in, images of a submarine were placed on the screen_._

"What is this?" I asked as he closed the door.

"Our next mission" he explained. "The Russians are going to launch missiles from this submarine to the Americans. We have to stop them."

"Is Price coming with us?" I asked him.

"Indeed, he is"

"Alright…" I said, not convinced about price. "Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Actually" he said approaching me and grabbing my hand. "This mission may sound easy but…I just don't want you to lower your guard, eh?" he said, caressing my face.

"You don't have to worry about me" I assured him "I'm more lethal than any of you-but!" I said, noticing he was about to protest. "I'll keep my word. I will stick close to you all the way through, I promise" I closed the gap between us.

_ "__Wonderful…" _he said moving closer, removing his mask completely and his lips met my own. I inhaled all of his scent and slid my hand behind his head through his hair, pressing his lips against mine's.

A new hunger took over us as Ghost lifted my body and placed me on the table to then lean against me, making me lie down on the table as our lips meet again.

"This is wrong" I murmured as his lips found the curve of my neck "what if someone walks in?"

"No one is going to walk in" he assured me and then squeezed our lips together anew.

Our hips rubbed together as he dragged me closer to him. I felt heat growing in the room as I grind my hips against his hardness. I lifted my hand in a desperate attempt to mentally lock the door. Gladly it worked and I finally let myself surrender to my own hunger. We moan in unison as we pushed against each other in a desperate attempt for touch.

He jerked his hips against mine's and the ache between my legs grew stronger as he did. He loosened his belt and his pants dropped to the floor, then he went for mine's.

I feel his hard flesh against my entrance and his hands steadied my hips as he slowly penetrated the entrance until he was all in. I squeezed my eyes together as I bit my lip trying to hold back a moan.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nod as I cling to his body and he then started moving in and out as I jerked my hips in response. His movements got faster as he pumped in harder and I covered my mouth trying to control the loud moans that escaped through my lips, but he took my hand away and interlaced his fingers with my own, then he pressed both of my hands against the table, making it impossible to cover my whimpers.

"Let 'em hear" he whispered against my skin and I started panting hard, feeling the tension building up. Ghost thrusts became faster as he drove his hips deeper into my own, sending me further onto the edge.

"Simon…" I pleaded as I tighten my legs around his hips.

My back arched out of pleasure as my fingernails dig into his back while I rode out of the euphoria. Ghost plunged-in a few times more before grunting one last time and releasing inside me. He sighed as he collapsed on top of me, trying hardly to support himself with one arm. We panted heavily as we try to regain our breaths.

He smirked against my skin. "You said my real name" he said. I was unable to answer, for I was still regaining my breath, but I couldn't help but smile in response. He sealed or lips together one last time as sweat covered our bodies. After a few minutes we remembered we were get ready for the mission. He buckled his pants as I did the same with my own. I started to fix my clothes and when I finished, I noticed Ghost was staring at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked and I couldn't help smiling back at him. He grabbed his balaclava that was on top of the table, approached me and softly placed his lips on mine one last time.

"I love you" he whispered, looking at me with his bright sky-blue eyes.

My heart bumped hard against my chest as I was about to pronounce the words that would condemn me for life. "I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I watched the mid-season finale of walking dead before finishing this chap. all I can say is ;_; ugh, so many feels. If you haven't watched it then go watch it! xD and if you don't watch walking dead, I totally recommend you to do it :) awesome show. it's turning into a "game of thrones" now tho.<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**_New chap! MacTavish stayed behind on this one. He's still in the mission but he's more of a tec support. He sends air support and stuff. So yeah! now that he's not around we will see Nighfire's full potential! :)  
><em>**

**_In case it wasn't clear enough, every time Nightfire expands her powers to an "outside matter" [People, animal or objects], she will suffer an energy drain. _****_Physical signs will be exhaustion and nosebleed. _****_That will be the state when she is in her most vulnerable. _**

**_Enjoy the chap!_**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Is everyone alright?" _asked MacTavish through the radio when we landed on the cold snow.

_"__Roget that. I'm a few meters away from Ghost. How far did we land from objective?" _I asked.

_"__Pretty far to the east, Nightifire. Roach and Price are closer to objective, try to catch up to them."_

_"__Copy that, Nightfire out" _

I walked towards Ghost, fighting with the thick snow beneath my feet.

"Ghost, we landed pretty far to the east. We're going to have to hasten our pace if we want to reach the objective in time"

"Damn cold weather" He said as he took off his parachute and walked towards me with difficulty. "What about Roach and Price?"

"They are closer to objective, so they'll proceeded with the mission" I said as we headed towards the forest.

_"__MacTavish, the other team members. Where are they?" _Ghost asked

_"__They landed near your position. If you hurry you may catch up with them, over."_

"Come on" he said as he fastened his pace. "We don't want to be late to the party."

When we got deeper into the forest, we found the other three parachutes belonging to the rest of the team.

_"We're close"_ I said as I prepared my weapon. "_Watch out for hostiles. Few patrols out there probably."_

_"Copy that_" he said.

We found a few dead bodies along the way to the rallying point. _"Patrol dead ahead"_ said Ghost and I quickly crouched beside him, taking cover behind a tree.

_"__Let them pass or take them out, your call" _he commanded.

_What are the odds if I let them live?... No, killing them is the best choice. _

I slid my hand through Ghost's leg. "Don't get too excited." I grinned as I took out his gun along with mine's. I took both of my hands to each side of the tree without moving from my position, closed my eyes and fired exactly six times.

_"__Clear" _I said, opening my eyes again.

Ghost peeked through the tree and saw the six bodies lying on the ground. "Wow" he turned to me "that was...!" he couldn't find words to describe it.

"I ain't a super weapon for no reason" I smirked. "Let´s go." I slid his weapon back to the gun case on his leg and stood up to resume our way.

_"__MacTavish"_ I called him through the radio._ "We're close to the rallying point, out"_

_"__Dog patrol" _said Ghost as we crouched behind a bush. The dog was sniffing its way to us and the moment we made eye contact, I stared into his eyes and triggered his fear response. The dog ran away towards the opposite direction to where we were and I sighed, a little exhausted.

"I have to learn to do this without running out of fuel" I said, supporting myself against Ghost.

"Don't overstrain yourself." He said, placing his hand on my back. "Leave the rest to me"

I was about to protest, but resting could be helpful for another situation that may present itself later.

"Alright" I lightly smiled at him. "Thank you"

He stood up and I followed him through the tree line. We encountered a few more tangos on the way, but Ghost took them out flawlessly.

We were just arriving the rallying point when we felt a huge bang coming from that direction.

_"__What just happened?" _I asked through intercom. No response._ "MacTavish, Talk to me"_

_"__They took out our predator. I'm trying to get us another one, over"_

We ran a few meters more to finally arrive the rallying point, that was a little valley, and saw Roach and Captain Price just sliding down a small mountain covered with snow.

_"__Check your fire! Friendlies coming in at your 12'!" _warned Ghost.

_"and from b__ehind us as well." _I announced as the other soldiers of the task force joined us. _"Did someone call for Backup?"_ one of them said.

_"__Oh, but if it's the guy that asked me out before!" _I jokingly said while looking at Ghost and then back to the guy_ "How's your face?" _I asked him.

_"__Nightfire, concentrate!" _Ghost scolded me.

_ "__Alright, Alright! geez!" _I said as I stood up and ran towards Roach and Price.

_"__Movement up ahead! Keep your eyes on targets!" _I shouted while I pointed at the hostiles as I ran towards Roach and Price to take cover behind a house.

The snow had the houses almost completely covered by snow, and the enemies were taking cover at the rooftops.

"Take a good look at this" I said to Price as I grabbed two guns, placed an extra ammo in the gun's case in my leg and got out off cover to shoot at all the hostiles.

"Nightfire!_"_ I heard Ghost scream, and I turned my face to him without ceasing fire. "What?" I asked.

"Don't look at me! Look at the damn targets!" he said pointing at them, furiously.

"Then why the hell do you call me for?" I said angrily as I returned my gaze towards the hostiles.

I was just finishing them off when another unit of hostiles exited a house in the distance. I took a grenade and throw it towards the unit, then reloaded my gun and began to randomly shoot at them to prevent them from moving in any direction until the grenade exploded.

_"__Clear" _I said as I threw both guns to the snow and grabbed my weapon.

_"__Wow, MacTavish- __I didn't believe it when you told me" _said Price through the mic as he examined the surroundings.

_"__What are you talking about?" _he asked.

_"__We linked up with Ghost, the Girl and the rest of the team" _

_"__Roget that. I told you she was somethin'" _he said and that made me smile._ "Predator is almost in position. Please make it count, these things don't grow on trees, over" _He said and I chuckled at his comment._ "Oh, MacTavish I miss you so much. Looking forward to join you at home, mate" _I said as we went for the military base.

_"__Copy that"_

_"__There's the submarine! Right below that crane!" _screamed Price as the base came into view.

_"__You better hurry. You've got only a couple minutes before that submarine dives" _said MacTavish

Roach commanded the predator to destroy a BTR. _"__Good effect on target, BTR destroyed." MacTavish congratulated._

We quickly headed our way towards the submarine while shooting at the hostiles._ "You are halfway there!"_

This time, moving through our targets was much more easier now that we had that predator on our side.

_"__I'm going for the sub!" _said Price._ "Cover me from that guardhouse over there!" _he commanded as he ran towards the sub.

Ghost and I covered him from a container's area near the submarine while the rest of the team headed for the guardhouse.

The militia was starting to come out from all directions like a plague._ "Alright, I'm inside the sub! Cover me, I need a few minutes!" _Price commanded.

I shot at every hostile I could as Ghost did the same from the other side. I finally finished shooting the ones on my side and turned around to Ghost's side, only to see they were surrounding him from all directions. I pointed my weapon to them but when I pressed the trigger no bullets came out. I panicked as I redirected my gaze towards Ghost and saw one of them was aiming directly for his head.

"No!" I screamed as I desperately extended my hand towards him in an attempt to save him. Ghost turned around to see me and all the hostiles dropped dead on the ground as blood came out of their eyes and ears. My hand shivered as tears streamed down my eyes and I ran towards Ghost and wrapped my arms around him, trembling. "I thought I was going to lose you" I cried.

"It's alright" he hugged me back. "I'm still here. we're safe." I had no idea of what I've done, or how it was even possible, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that we were safe, that he was safe. I pulled away, smiling at him as I felt blood running out of my nose and he looked at me concerned as he cleaned it. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, unable to speak at the moment and slowly sat on the ground to recover my energies. Ghost crouched beside me and placed his hand on my back. "you sure you're alright?"

We could still hear gunfire coming from the guardhouse, when suddenly the silo doors of the submarine began to open.

"What?" I said, confused by what was happening.

_"Price, are you there? The silo doors are opening on the sub, I repeat, the silo doors are opening on the sub" _said Ghost

_"Price!"_ I said through the mic _"Price, Come in! What's going on?"_

_"Price, do you copy? The silo doors are open, I repeat, the silo doors are open!"_ Ghost screamed as he stood up.

_"Good"_ Price said as the submarine burst into flames and the rocket flew into the sky.

_"Price no!"_ Ghost screamed. _"Missile in the air! Code Black! Code Black!"_

_All those people….dead. Everything we did was in vain.-Ghost almost died...for nothing!_

My heart started beating fast as rage invaded my mind when I saw Price coming out the sub.

I quickly stood up and walked towards him as I threw my weapon to the ground.

"I know- I know-" He started. I pushed him to the ground, took my gun out and pointed it to his face.

"You better start talking now, Price. What the hell happened?"

_"Nightfire no!"_ said MacTavish through the radio.

_"MacTavish?_" I felt my whole world was turning upside down. _"What the hell is this!?"_ I said still pointing the gun at price as he lifted both of his hands in a sign of surrender.

_"Price just saved every American soldier! He did send the rocket but it will blow up in space over America, destroying every air support the Russians have over there!"_

I stood there, still processing his words. _I need to make sure… _

"Stand up!" I ordered Price and he did as commanded with his hands still in the air. I took my hand to his head and searched through his memories. Price Gasped in shock when he understood what I was doing to him.

_He's telling the truth…_ I pushed him to the ground again._ "I should fucking kill you! And that goes to you too MacTavish! You know how dangerous is to mess with me!"_ I clenched my hand, struggling for control but I was failing to do it. I dropped my gun and sat on the snow breathing heavily as I buried my fingers deep in the snow.

_This is what I was afraid of..._

"Ghost!" I screamed when I felt I couldn't calm down. My heart was beating fast as if it were to explode. Price stood up, grabbed the gun and pointed at me.

_"Price! Get the hell away from her!"_ Ghost screamed through the radio as he ran towards us, pointing his gun at price. _"Lower your weapon, now!" _

_"Price! Stand down, she's not your enemy!"_ MacTavish shouted through the intercom. Price threw the gun to the dirt and angrily glared at me as he walked away. Ghost ran towards me and slid beside me.

"Ghost" I panicked as I desperately tried to held his hand.

"Nightfire, listen to me. You are having an anxiety attack, you need to calm down." He softly said as he grabbed my hand. "Everything is fine, Just breathe."

I did as commanded but the rate of the heart beats weren't slowing down. "It's not working!" I desperately shouted.

"Shh. Calm down-do it again, Breathe" he said as he took off his lenses.

I did it again as I directly looked at his eyes and I felt my heart rate was starting to slow down. I closed my eyes and did it again until my heart rhythm neutralized.

I opened my eyes and slowly relaxed my fingers.

"That's my girl" he said, rubbing my back. "Do you want to stand up?" he asked and I nodded.

_"One of these days, MacTavish"_ I said as I stood up. _"You're gonna get us all killed"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn MacTavish. How hard was it to tell her before hand, am I right? geez. Well, I hope you liked the chapter :) Review if you liked it and want more!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

The return flight was pretty quiet but the atmosphere was tense enough to make the whole way back awkward.

When we arrived, I finally sighed in relief and everybody stood up to pick up their things and leave, including myself. MacTavish approached us from the distance and I watched as he held back Price, commanding him to follow him as he walked towards me.

Oh boy…

"I need a word with both of you. Ghost, would you give us a moment?"

He nodded and took my bag off my hand and walked towards the base.

"Follow me, please" he said as he walked us towards a more private area.

"What's going on Soap?" Price asked when we arrived a little meeting room.

"I'll tell you what's going on" he began, as he supported himself on the table with both his hands. "You two are going on! You bloody dickheads!" he scolded us.

"MacTavish what do you want me to say? You know very well what happened back there, it wasn't my fault." I stood up for myself.

"Don't try to make yourself the victim here. You know very well you could've killed Price back there. I saw through the predator what happened when you saved Ghost. You killed approximately 30 men out of fear! Just try to imagine what anger would do! You have to learn to control yourself nighfire, or you could end up killing all of us!"

I remained silent. He was right, I was a threat to all of us, not just the enemy.

"And you!" he turned to Price. "She's not your enemy, Price! She's your goddamn teammate and we don't point our guns to our teammates! We also communicate our shit to them!"

"She pointed her gun to me first!"

"You didn't tell her about your plan, dickhead! Of course she thought you were traitor!"

He remained silent.

"You need to settle shit down between you" he pointed at both of us. "You can't take those differences to any mission, except-" he continued as he handled us some documents. "The one I'm sending you in."

"What is this?" I asked him as I read the files.

"Your couple's therapy. I'm sending you two in a reconnaissance. You just have to retrieve some Intel"

"What?" Price asked. "You want me to go with her? Alone?" He scoffed "You can't do that"

"Actually" he said handling him another document. "This orders come from up above. You two were chosen for this mission by Shepherd himself. We **_really_** want that Intel back and who's better to retrieve it than both of you? The best of the best." He smirked in victory.

"And when would we be leaving?" I asked him.

"Right now actually. You better hurry, the pilot doesn't like waiting" he beckoned two men to drag us towards the chopper.

"Right now? What- I don't- MacTavish!" I yelled as I struggled to break free. "Ghost won't like this!"

"Oh, I believe he is just going to **_love_** it. Have a nice trip~"

"MacTavish!" Price yelled as we were dragged into the helicopter. MacTavish closed the door and tapped it twice, commanding the pilot to take off.

"Shithead" Price grumbled as he sat down. I looked down through the window and saw Ghost approaching MacTavish. He just placed his arm around Ghost and waved at us with a smile on his face and Ghost just looked at him, confused.

I shook my head and sat down. "Let's just finish quickly so we can return as fast as possible" I said, grabbing the sniper rifle that was placed beside my seat.

"We're going to finish this alright" he approached me "but by my rules. You do as I command, understood?"

_Just play along, angelica. There's no point on getting mad. _

"Yes, sir"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't posted in so long! Christmass had me busy c: Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! and Specially the couple's therapy xD<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"How are things looking down there?" Price asked through intercom. I watched the house through the binoculars and saw few men guarding it. They were five in total: Two talking outside, two watching TV on the inside, and one sleeping outside on a rocking chair.

"Pretty quiet. Just a few men guarding it. Should be easy to extract what we need without being compromised"

"Roger that. Join me at rallying point, over"

"Roger, moving towards rallying point" I stood up and ran silently through the forest while vapor escaped my mouth as I panted for air. Breathing the cold air of Russia wasn't easy and though there wasn't snow anymore, it was still cold enough to freeze anyone's lungs.

"Hurry up kid" Price said as I approached him. "I want to end this quick"

We trotted downhill as the day began to darken. "Stick to the shadows" he said "I don't want any surprises"

"Roger that"

We positioned ourselves behind the tree line surrounding the house.

"Two outside. I'll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right, on three"

I positioned myself behind a tree, pointed the man with the suppressed weapon and waited for his call.

"One, two…three!" we took the shot and both of them dropped dead and no alarms were raised. We were masters of stealth.

"Beautiful. Let's advance."

We sprinted towards the house and crouched beside it. "That one is mine" I said as I stealthily approached the sleeping hostile. I crouched in front of him as I took my knife out, then I covered his mouth and sliced his throat and a little of his blood splattered over my face as I did.

"Nicely done" Price acknowledge when I approached him.

"Let's finish here price" I said as I stood up beside the window, taking cover. "On your go"

He nodded. "Ready?" he asked.

"When am I not?" I said.

"Go!"

We shot through the window glass and killed the two hostiles inside.

"Clear" he said "let's get that Intel an-" Suddenly a hostile exited the bathroom and as soon as he saw us, he locked himself inside and began to radio chat his friends.

"Take him out!" Price shouted. I broke the window glass completely to jump inside and shoot through the bathroom's door. We heard his lifeless body fell to the floor, followed by blood coming out from below the door and we stared at each other.

"Now what?" I asked him. "They'll be here at any minute"

"We take this bloody thing" he said, grabbing the hard drive that was on top of a table. "And get the hell outta here"

"Wow, gee why didn't I think of that?" I sarcastically said while grabbing the thing. "Let's just hope there aren't too many of them"

* * *

><p>"Price cover me!" I shouted as I ran towards a tree to take cover behind the rock he was in.<p>

"Well, getting deeper into the forest didn't help as we thought it would" he said when I positioned myself beside him.

"No kidding" I said and turned around to shoot at the hostiles. "We need to come up with another plan. I'm running out of bullets"

"We could jump down this cliff" he said and I turned around to see what he was talking about. "land in that lake"

"They will continue the chase and we will die from hypothermia" I refuted. "not happening" I turned around and kept shooting. "Besides" I continued as I looked down the cliff once more. "It looks more of a pond than a lake" I resumed the shooting.

"There is another way, Price. And you know it" I said as I threw a grenade towards the hostiles to give us a chance to talk properly. "If they capture us both, the Intel is lost and no-one will rescue us. They don't know where we are, my radio is damaged and so is yours." I sighed as I redirected my gaze towards the hostiles that were coming for us in the distance. I turned to price and gave him the Intel. "Take this to MacTavish"

"No" he shook his head, not wanting to hear more.

"Listen to me, Price" I placed my hand on his cheek. "Take this to MacTavish, tell him things got complicated" I sighed and gazed back at the hostiles who were quickly approaching us. "They're going to take me" I sighed once more. "I would like to say it won't happen, but it will. They're too many and if I use everything in my power to try to stop that, I will run out of juice and end up captured anyways. Better save it for later. I'll try to pinpoint you my location if I break free"

"I'm not leaving you to them! You know what they're going to do to you. Nightfire, this isn't a test. You don't have to prove anything to me"

"I'm not trying to prove anything, Price" I turned my gaze to him once more. "I'm trying to save your life" I said as I gave him a poor smile and pushed him off the cliff.

"No!" he screamed as he fell and I turned around and shoot at all the hostiles I could until I ran out of bullets.

"Surrender!" one of them said in Russian. I took a deep breath and got out of cover with both of my hands raised in the air.

The Russian soldier commanded two other soldiers to hold me as another one tied my hands.

"Were is the other one?" he asked me.

"Gone" I smirked and he hit me in the face. "Take her to the house" he said as he grabbed my chin to raise my head. "I'm sure our boss will like to talk to this one"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Price POV]<strong>_

"I'm not trying to prove anything, Price" she said as she redirected her gaze to me. "I'm trying to save your life" she gave me a sadden smile and pushed me off the cliff.

"No!" I screamed, trying to reach her as I fell backwards. The wind took my hat off as I was close to impact, so I gathered my feet together and stiffened my body to impact in the water. I swam up looking for air as my body hardened from the cold. Nightfire was right, it was more of a pond than a lake. I walked hardly against the water towards the dry land and laid on the ground.

"Bollocks" I murmured as my body shivered from cold "I hope you know what you're doing, girl"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Nightfire POV]<strong>_

_"__I thought I was going to lose you!" I cried as I hugged Ghost._

_"It's alright" he hugged me back. "I'm still here. __**We're safe**__."_

I gasped awake, panting for air as I began to struggle with the ropes that tied me to a chair. I heavily panted as I observed my surroundings. I was in a small room, a light bulb hanged over me and a few windows that surrounded the room revealed me that it was already dark. I scanned for my stuff inside the room and found them on top of a table by the corner of the room.

_I need to send my location to Price. Hopefully he is already there…._

The door slammed open and two Russian soldiers walked in.

"Welcome to the land of the living" One of them said. "Though it won't be for long" he added.

I furiously looked at them.

"Oh please, don't look at us like that! We only want some answers, that's all" the other soldier said.

"Go Fuck yourself" I spat.

He raised his hand and slapped me in the face. "You really have some major balls if you're willing to—"

"What's going on here?" Another soldier asked as he entered the room.

"We were starting the interrogation, sir. But this Bitch sure know how to start them right" he said as he turned around and hit me again.

I glared at the soldier with anger as I could no longer resist myself. I made him bleed internally, and made him suffer a painful slow death.

"Soldier there is no need to—" The commander abruptly stopped the second he saw blood was coming out of his partner's eyes, mouth and ears.

"What's happening to him?!" he said as he grabbed the man, preventing him to fall harshly on the floor.

"I don't know!" the other soldier said as he crouched, trying to look for an explanation and then looked at me. "It's her!" He stood up "What have you done to him?!" he slapped me.

I redirected my gaze towards him and made him bleed the same way, though I ran out of juice before I could kill him the way I wanted. I panted for air as I tried hardly to catch my breath.

"What in the name of—" Suddenly, realization hit his face. "You're the soldier everyone is talking about" he said in English with a thick Russian accent.

He raised my head by grabbing my chin "Though I never imagined it would be a woman"

I moved my head to break free of his fingers.

"You have the very bones of the earth at your disposal and yet—" he leaned closer to me. "Here you are"

I scanned his body and noticed a knife sparkling on his leg. _I need to get that knife…_

"What is it that you want with me?" I asked.

"The thing that only **_you_** can give me. You have no idea for how long I've waited for this" he said as he leaned towards me, aiming for my neck.

I grinned to him as I opened my legs without taking my eyes off his. He smirked and crashed his lips hardily against mine's.

_Wait for it…._

He sliced his hand between my legs.

_Now!_

I closed my legs, trapping his hand and slammed my head against his. He then fell to the floor and I jumped to crash the chair against the floor to break it. I began to untie myself from the wooden pieces as fast as I could. The man stood up and took out his knife. I remained with a piece of the rope on my hand and when he tried to strike me with it, I wrapped the rope on his wrist and made him drop the knife to the floor. He then tackled me and placed both of his hands against my neck. I extended my hand trying to grab for the knife but I couldn't reach it.

_I'm out of juice….but there is still something I can do…_

I kicked him on his crotch making him release my neck and as soon as he did, I grabbed the knife, stabbed his ribs to perforate his lungs and sliced his throat and all his blood poured over my face and chest as he choked from the lack of air and fell on top of me.

I shove him aside and sighed in relief as I laid my head again on the wooden floor.

_Now all I need to do is pinpoint my location and hope there's no more hostiles in this damn place…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Price POV]<strong>_

Soap and Ghost walked towards the helicopter as it landed, but the smile that Soap had tattoed on his face vanished the second he noticed the girl wasn't with me.

"Where's Nightfire?" he asked, confused by her absence.

I heavily sighed. "I lost her"

"You lost her?!" Ghost yelled. "What do you mean?! Is she-"

I shook my head. "She's alive, she was just captured. Things went south out there. Our radios were damaged and we were cornered against a cliff. She sacrificed herself, for me" I couldn't believe my own words as I pronounced them. I misjudged her in the past- I just thought she was a pretty face that came across a magic bottle, but I knew the kind of person she was now and I was willing to do anything to get her back.

"Do you think they'll…"Ghost couldn't even pronounce the words.

"I don't think they're even going to get to lay a finger on her" I said, in a manner to comfort Ghost. "She will pinpoint her location the minute she breaks free. We need to be ready"

"From U.K to Russia are a lot of hours of difference, Price. Shouldn't she have escaped by now?" Soap asked.

"Let's go inside and find that out" Ghost said, leading the way towards the base.

When we entered the control room, a red light was flashing among the communicators.

"That must be her!" Ghost hurried to press the button. "Nightfire, do you copy?" he asked.

"Ghost?" she asked and Ghost sighed in relief. There seemed to be a little bit of delay between coms "Are you alright? Are you injured?" he asked.

A few seconds passed. "No, I'm fine"

"How are you contacting us?" I asked, remembering our radios were broken.

"I found a laptop and hacked into our communication system. Don't worry I'll destroy it later but first let me send you the thing I found in here"

"Send us your location first, Nightfire" Soap said.

"This is more important" she said as some documents popped into the screen. "There are two locations that may or may not have some **_very_** useful Intel that I strongly recommend to retrieve if we want to catch Makarov as soon as possible"

"That's very bold from you, Nightfire. But let's focus on getting you back, aye?" said Soap.

"Alright. I'm sending you my location"

"You sure you're alright?" I asked her, noticing in her voice that she was exhausted.

"I'm fine" she said again.

I don't buy it…

"Activate the laptop's camera, Nighfire"

"I'm telling you that I'm fine" she refuted.

"Do what he says, Nightfire" Ghost firmly said.

A few seconds passed. "fine" she said and her image popped into the screen. She had a few cuts on her arms and was covered in dirt, but what impacted me the most was that she was bathed in blood.

"Is that…?" Soap asked.

"Blood, yes. Not my blood if that's what you're wondering. The house had more hostiles that I was expecting"

She tiredly sighed and supported herself against the table.

"Are you ok?" Ghost asked with a new voice, a more worried one but also very gentile.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on" she raised her head. "I've pushed my body beyond its limits, I'm exhausted"

Ghost clenched his hands. "Just hold on a bit longer. We're coming to get you"

She tiredly smiled. "Nightfire, out" her image disappeared.

"She's a tough bastard" I said, impressed by her performance out there.

"We have her location" Ghost said, and something changed in him. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I dont like damsels in distress. Nightfire is strong enough to break free by herself :D I really hope you liked the chapter! remember lo review if you can c:<strong>

**Special thanks for _rosesky, NewBeastBoy _and all the anons! for all your beautiful reviews :) I'm glad you liked the story c: **


	14. Chapter 14

**Before you start I would like to give special thanks to _LeeteukkieLover, resesky, NewBeastBoy_ and all the Anons (specially the last one xD) for all your beautiful reviews! and of couse for all those who have favorited/followed the story! you have no Idea how ****_unbelievably_ **** happy I am right now :D Thank you so much! I'm verry happy you're liking the story :3**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been posting so frequently this year (I've been horribly busy lately) but I will do my best to try to finish the story before midyear. **

**Enjoy the chap and review if you can! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Nightfire POV]<strong>_

I destroyed the laptop by setting it on fire. Then, I grabbed the gun I've stolen from one of the hostiles and sat by the window, against the wall.

_They're coming for you… Just hold on. _

I looked at my watch **[1:00 a.m.]**

_I think I can close my eyes for a little while…_

I gasped awake for what I thought was a few minutes later and quickly glanced at my watch **[6:00 a.m.] **

"Fuck! I fell asleep!" I stood up to look through the window and noticed it was dawning. I opened the window and placed my sniper rifle against the wall by the window and went downstairs to search if they had ammunition locked up somewhere.

They didn't have ammo but what they _did _have was an arsenal of weapons locked in the basement. LOTS of weapons.

"Happy Birthday to me…" I grinned when I found another sniper among them. I grabbed the sniper rifle, an AK-47 and a dual pistols and took them upstairs.

"I think I can hold position here" I murmured as I entered the room. The sound of cars approaching my location invaded the room as did the cold wind with it.

_Here they come…._

I sat on a chair in front of the window and aimed the sniper towards them but when I looked through the scope, I saw a guy standing on a truck pointing a RPG towards me.

"Oh shit!" I said and I quickly stood up from the chair and ran towards the exit. The room exploded behind me as I threw myself to the ground, covering my head.

I stood up, grabbed the AK and ran downstairs to position myself in another window to shoot at them. It wasn't hard really, but the problem was that they were coming one behind the other and it was starting to get difficult for me to keep up.

I'd been forced to climb up the stairs once again and take cover in the room beside the one that exploded, so I had a quick exit through the window to the street if things turned out worse than it already was.

Gladly, a few minutes later the chopper's noise flooded the room as it appeared in the distance and it began to help me from above by shooting at the hostiles outside the house. At least that scared them enough to make them retreat.

I kept shooting the ones on the inside, cornering myself against the window when I noticed I was running out of bullets (and weapons).

I quickly glanced towards the window and noticed the chopper had landed and MacTavish, Price and Ghost were resuming the shooting outside.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" said someone from behind and I slowly turned around and quickly pointed my gun towars him but when I pressed the trigger I was out.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

The guy, as a reflex reaction, shot me in the shoulder (Not what he had in mind I presume). The hit made my body rotate to the left and I took advantage of that to run towards the window and I jumped through it, breaking the glass in the process, and landed harshly on the entrance's roof to land even more hardily on the solid ground. I groaned from the pain while grabbing my shoulder in the area that surrounded the bullet's wound.

It took me a moment to recover myself from the impact and to be able to stand up again.

"Nightfire!" I heard a thick British voice scream.

"Ghost" I whispered to the dirt. I gathered every strength I had left in my body and got on my feet and tottered towards the dark silhouette that had pronounced my name, trying hardly to maintain balance as the gunshots rang in my ears. I stumbled as my own feet betrayed me, but the figure caught me in midair. "Got ya' " he said.

I raised my head. "Price?" I said incredulously as he placed my right arm around his shoulder to help me walk.

"I'm here, kiddo"

Someone else grabbed my other arm and hurriedly placed it around his neck and I groaned when the movement applied pressure to the wound.

"GOD –leave the arm! Leave the arm!" I screamed.

"Sorry" he said as he returned it to its place.

I turned to face the person that caused me a great deal of pain and when I noticed it was MacTavish, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Bastard" I gave him a haggard smile "Wait until we get back"

He saw me with those eyes… those particular kind of eyes no one wants to see in a situation like this. They revealed me the kind of "bad state" I was in.

_ "__Ghost, we got her. Retreat."_ MacTavish said as Price placed me inside the chopper.

Price ripped my shirt in the wound area and examined the injury.

"How does it look?" I felt cold sweat all over my face. Talking was starting to take a great amount of energy out of me.

"The bullet went through" he said. "You just have tissue damage, but it doesn't look good."

"I can assure you it doesn't feel good either" I tiredly chuckled, closing my eyes. "God it hurts" I whispered.

"Hurry up, Ghost" I heard MacTavish say.

I opened my eyes and turned my face towards the chopper's exit but before I could react, Ghost collapsed himself against me, embracing me strongly.

"Ghost" I whispered and tears began to stream down my face, leaving a white trace as it cleaned the blood away from my face.

"God" he whispered in my shoulder "I didn't know what to do…"

"It's alright" I whispered back. "I'm here now"

He pulled away and began to examine my injury. "We need to apply pressure to that wound" he broke the fabric in my arm even more. "Price, do you have any gauze in there?" he said as he took his lenses and mask off.

"Yes, I think I got one in here" he said as he opened one of his many pockets and took one out to hand it over to Ghost.

Hearing Ghost's voice was the best gift I could receive. After all I've been though, that's all I need. He grabbed the gauze and pressed it against the wound.

I gasped in pain and held his arm, trying to push it back. MacTavish grabbed my hand almost immediately to comfort me and to make me look at him "I know it hurts" he said as he had his eyes locked in mine's. "You know this needs to be done. It's a long way back and we have to make sure you don't lose too much blood" he reasoned.

I nodded and slowly released Ghost's arm.

"You look like you could use some of this" said MacTavish as he showed me an opened bottle of water.

I snapped the bottle out of his hand and swallowed the whole thing like desperate and then handed the empty bottle back to MacTavish.

"Do you want more?" Ghost asked as he lend me his canteen. I shook my head and then rested it against the metal wall behind me.

"Price would you hold here, please?" he said referring to the gauze.

Price placed his hand beside Ghost's and maintained the pressure as Ghost let go and poured some water in his hand to start cleaning my face.

"I don't even want to imagine how this happen" he said as he carefully cleaned my face.

I gave him one of those often "tired" smiles of mine.

"You're right" I closed my eyes and heavily sighed in relief. I was safe now. I had yearned this feeling for way too long and now that I had it, it gave me the confidence to rest peacefully again.

"Love, please keep your eyes opened for me" Ghost said as he softly tapped my face.

"Ghost, I'm tired" I said with barely no voice as I opened my eyes again "I feel like it has been ages since I last slept. Just… let me close my eyes for a few minutes, yes?"

He rested his arm over his leg not really happy with the idea. "Alright" he said after a few seconds as he caressed my face. "I'll wake you up in an hour, ok?" he stood up.

"Thank you" I said and closed my eyes again.

* * *

><p><em>"You're not going to die on me"<em> I heard a distant voice growl. _"Come on, come on!"_

_Who's this voice from? It sounds so familiar…_

_"I know you can hear me, you selfish bastard! Don't you dare leaving me here! You're the only one! Do you hear me? I can't do this without you!"_

_Ghost!_

I gasped awake and slowly began to open my eyes, only to find Ghost on top of me performing CPR on my chest.

_Did I die…?_

"What...?" I tried to ask, but I was too weak to even formulate the entire question.

He lifted his shakings hands from my chest and placed one hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes. I noticed the three of them were crouched around me with their heads laid back in relief.

"You scared the devil out of us" said MacTavish as he ran one hand through his face.

"We're almost there" said Price as he leaned towards the full opened door.

"Did you..." I panted for air "called me... a selfish bastard?" I weakly asked Ghost with a half smile on my face.

"That's all you heard?" he said annoyed and laid his head on top of mine. "You scared the shit out of me" he said with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I caressed his face.

"We're here!" said Price as the chopper landed. "Let's take her inside" he jumped down and ran into the building.

MacTavish and Ghost helped me stand up to get out of the chopper. Once I was out, Ghost carried me and ran towards the base. I felt eyes everywhere as Price ran towards us with a stretcher with the paramedic team and with Roach. Ghost placed me quickly but carefully on the stretcher and ran beside it as they took me inside.

When we got inside, they ran through the halls and got me inside of a white room. Ghost was stopped at the door, same as Price and the others. After that, two metal doors with a small window in them closed in their faces.

_This is a surgical room... _I looked arround and all I could see and hear was people screaming and moving fast from one side to another.

"She needs blood!" one of them screamed.

"Well, go get it!" the other one responded.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" said a female. Their silhouettes slowly became blurry and all their screams were fading away in the distance little by little.

I simply shut down.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chap 14! <strong>**You will have to wait till next month to now :DD (like I said before, I've been busy lately). In the mid time she's like the _Schrödinger's cat theory_ :D she's both dead and alive until next chap xD**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Review if you can! :3**


End file.
